Harry Potter and the Host Club
by MythNephthys
Summary: After the Adoption of Harry Potter to Malfoy both him and Draco moved to Japan so Harry could get away from the clutches of his so called family once there they make many friends in and out of the Host club, but it was never meant to last James Potter would do anything to get his ungrateful son back.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone I adopted this story from Robinbird0. I have said I am open to any help that Robinbird0 is able to give. The plot isn't mine, now that I've said this the wondrous Robinbird0 will be notified if anyone has a problem.

Hello everyone this is Robinbird0 Ouran High school host club fanfiction crossover Harry Potter fanfiction that I adopted, I hope you really enjoy it.

Ok so here the Summary: Harry AND Draco Malfoy moved to Japan so Harry could get away from the drama of his Potter family the Malfoy had adopted Harry two years before but the Potters are trying to get Harry back though he does not want to. So they move to Japan to another school and meat Haruhi and the Ouran high school host club they make friends and even find love but how far with James Potter go to get Harry under his grasped. Well as far as the host club are concern that will never happen not on their watch after all no one hurts their English Bunny.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

* * *

Harry Malfoy smiled when he walked down the corridor with his older brother Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys adopted him shortly after they found out that he was being abused by his own parents over his older brother who was more talented than him.

While Harry was able to play Music he was not that strong, he was short and he was not as smart. He knew that, which is why when people would ask him who would be the smartest out of the two boys Harry would always say that his older brother was smarter.

Draco says that his kind of smart is shown though his talent in Music, Toy making and sowing. Clutching his own soft-toy rabbit Lapin in his arms Harry looked up at Draco who smiled at him. Draco was always there for Harry, he was protective of him and knew that people would take advantage of his shyness and naïveté.

You would never guess that they were the same age if only by a few months, Harry only stood at 5"0 while Draco stood at 5"8. His father insisted that they moved to Japan so Harry gets away from the place that he suffered from.

Sighing once more Draco looked around the club they were looking for, it was said to be near here the music club he promise his father and mother that he would look after Harry. They managed to sort him out with a dog assistant since Harry tends to have Panic attacks, the Goldador known as Amber has been a darling to him, leading him away from anything that might start his panic attacks.

Soon they saw a young boy up ahead, he was looking around with books in his hands. The boy was in their class, known as Haruhi Fujioka, he was a kind sort of boy; one Draco and Harry would be happy becoming friends with.

Switching into Japanese Draco spoke out, "Hey, Fujioka?" The boy turned to them. "Oh it's Draco and Harri yes?" Draco nodded, Harry was not something that -for some reason- was not easy to say, but since Harri is close enough Harry did not mind it.

"Are you trying to find the Music room?" Draco asked at last, Haruhi smiled looking down to Harry who was only a couple of inches shorter then him. "No I am trying to find somewhere quite." Harry smiled at this. "Quite is good, are you studying again?" The smaller boy asked Haruhi who nodded in return. "Yes, but no matter where I go there always to noisy. I mean really, this place has three Libraries, three Music rooms and this is the only one I have yet to look in."

Harry petted Amber's head sort of checking if she was still there. After all, it was mummy who suggested that they get a dog for him and Harry was pleased that they did. It helps him greatly, he was able to go out again and be around people his own age without feeling overly frightened.

Haruhi glanced down at him. "You coming in with me?" Harry tilted his head up to Draco who nodded his consent. "Well we were trying to find the Music room for Harry since he wanted to continue his passion for music, but I suppose... why not." Harry bounced up and down a bit, throwing Lapin into the air and catching him. Amber looked on from her place on the floor.

Together they opened the music room door with a push and rose petals came flying out. Harry almost jumped back while Draco stared. "What the hell?" Then the voices of boys came after, "Welcome."

* * *

Edited March 1, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello everyone I really should have mention in the first chapter that this is a non-Magic and that there is no magic in AT ALL. I do have Dyslexia but I will be editing the chapter not written by me and I will try my best to edit my own work.

* * *

Tamaki being at the top with few Billions in the bank with many homes in japan and around the world.

Kyoya being second. With a couple of Billion Money with a few homes in Japan and A few small homes in Europe

Honey and Mori being third with a few Million same amount of homes above.

Twins forth just short of a few million a few homes in Japan and a private beach

Draco being fifth a few thousands, a couple of Homes in England one in Japan

With the Potters being sixth. With a few thousands in the bank no extra properties besides the Potter Manner.

Once again warnings PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Yes and this is also Yaoi Pairings are Honey/Draco Mori/Harry Kyoya/Tamaki Hikaru/Kaoru Haruhi/Renge

* * *

"Welcome" Harry looked around, there in the middle of the room, were six very nice looking boys, but to young Harry, they looked rather scary. He hid behind Draco who was also, by the looks of things, a little overwhelmed by everything. While he knew Draco's father to be rich the Malfoy's were what the real rich people would call just at the Bottom end of Rich.

"Oh their boy's we must be pretty good if males are coming here for a host, right boss?" The twins stated as they draw nearer to the three standing just inside the closed door. The darker voice, Hikaru, glanced down at Amber. "I thought that the school did not allow animals?" He asked the taller dark haired male wearing glasses, making the boy glanced up. "Normally, no but under… Certain Circumstances then they are; as long as they are trained and are here to do their job which this one clearly is."

Harry hid further behind Draco who stayed back while Haruhi was doing what appeared to be a dance about the room, trying to find a way out as the door mystically closed behind them.

Tamaki throw himself at them causing Harry to jumped back taking Draco with him as he fell to the floor. Lapin flew out of his own hands. Who was then caught by the smallest boy, Harry looked around as he saw Tamaki talk nonsense to Haruhi while the twins were dancing around about the fact that they have knew toys... Whatever that meant.

The smaller boy walked….. No, ran up to Harry and Draco who were still on the floor. He passed Lapin over to Harry who took it with haste. "Thank… you." The small blond haired boy then picked Draco up from the grownd and placed him over his shoulders, carrying him over to the table which held tea and cakes. Shivering a little at the lost Harry was surprised when he saw a hand appeared in front of him. Looking up he saw that it was the tall, dark, and handsome one that was helping him up.

Harry was not sure what to do… he felt a wet nose press against his cheek and smiled when he knew it to be Amber calming him down. Reaching out his hand Harry placed it in the MUCH larger ones of the taller boy.

"Thank you… um..." The tall boy nodded leading Harry over to the table with Draco and the smaller boy who was currently trying to stuff food into Draco's mouth. Insisting that Draco was much too thin to be healthy said the childlike blonde boy.

"Takashi." The boy said at last, pushing Harry and Amber over to the seats. He felt a head being placed in his lap and smiled once more knowing full well that this was Amber. Harry did not have to panic about being surrounded by older, bigger boys.

Sighing he watched Haruhi bantering with the others, he felt sorry for her but could not bring himself to say anything.

It was not till they all heard a chasing sound that they turned back to see what was really going on, it appeared that Haruhi had gone and smashed a vase.

"Oh look at what you done commoner you broke it that vase cost over eight million yen it was going to be sold at the auction." The twins said from behind Haruhi's shoulders who was as white as Harry on a good day…. Or as white as a sheet if you want to compare.

Haruhi started to count on her fingers. "Eight million yen, how many hundreds are in a million?" Harry walked up to help Haruhi to her feet. "I think that about 800 hundreds are in a million"

Kyouya smiled evilly. "Well Tamaki what do you think we should do now?" Draco stood, much to Honey's protest. He went to stand by the other two, he'd grown protective of Haruhi for some reason or another that Draco is still not sure about.

Tamaki sighed while sitting in his throne type chair. "There's an old saying Haruhi Fujioka, when in Rome you do what the romans do. If you can't pay it with money you will have to pay with your body. From now on you are the Host club's dog!"

Haruhi, Harry and Draco went white as if ready to shatter at any given moment.

"Host… club….dog?" Harry whispered. "What does that mean?" He had a few incidents of being treated like that of a dog… None were kind, even if it was your own father and uncle who did it to you. Kyoya sighed admitting he was not expecting this reaction from the timid boy. "You know fetching things, making tea, cleaning."

Harry nodded, he could tell that nothing bad was going to happen here…. He hoped… Still he would rather be here then back in England.

All they could do was wait and see after all it's not everyday you meet the Host club.

* * *

 **READ:** I will be leaving any notes here since I really hate seeing notes instead of a chapter.

Chapters will be mostly about Harry and Draco so don't worry this is not a Haruhi main Character with Harry and Draco as supporting cast just setting the scene a little.

Edited: March 1, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone ok so heres the thing I DON'T CARE FOR NASTY comments made about this fanfiction I don't appreciate people being horrible.

If you don't read Yaoi then don't fucking read this and then leave horrid comments. If they are comments on Suggesting something nice about the fanfiction that I write then Of course I will consider but if it something to degrade this fanfiction then you can go and fuck off.

This chapter is all about why Harry and Draco are over in Japan no host club but there will be in the next chapter.

WARNING THIS CONTAINS UNDERAGED RAPE, ABUSE AND PASS KILLINGS AS WELL AS MOST OF THIS IS A FLASH BACK.

Chapter 3

That night Harry smiled happily as they eat dinner in the cottage house which Draco managed to get his hands on when they moved here.

It was like an old English Cottage with roses around the sides, Harry's hand's were itching to do some gardening to make it even more beautiful with more roses and maybe he could get some sun flowers or lily's in the garden pond. Thoughts of his mother and his past life before he became a Malfoy started to overthrow him.

* * *

START OF FLASHBACK ONCE AGAIN THIS IS A WARNINGS THIS CONTAINS UNDERAGE RAPE ABUSE AND NEGLECT. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

While his father was crap to him and hurt him all the time his mother Lily tried to take care of him, though her will power against James Potter's Abuse and physical strength over thrown her.

Making Lily melt into her own body and unable to talk back anymore she seemed to hide in the shadows or turn her back to everything and everybody.

Uncle Sirius tried to help of course both him and Uncle Lupin could only talk to James they both been put on warning for harassment and if they should come close to the Potter family then they would be placed in Jail.

Uncle Sirius had bad experience for being framed for Murder in his youth, being released when they found the real killer, Peter Pettigrew, another friend of James Potter.

The killing was part of a terrorist attack on the Rich people back in England to kill the people then take the money and sell it off. Such mass killing was getting more and more common, it reached those who were complete Neutral in the whole thing even complete strangers were hurting others even when they knew that the person had next to no money at all.

The course was gone, the course for killing to gain money had spread so far that they would kill just for fun. No one was safe the rich, poor or middle class such as the Potters. No one was safe not any more. Children could hardly walk the street without fear of being attacked, vulnerable people stayed in their homes afraid of being killed.

It was shortly after that when Draco found him, Harry had sneaked out one morning to try to see the sun and feel the grass underneath his feet. Harry had ran to the park just down the road, he was only 8 that time and just got back from preschool.

They talked for hours not hearing the cries of Narcissa Malfoy calling for Draco. Her voice on the edge of being panic. Draco turned to Harry smiling sadly at the much smaller boy in front of him.

"Don't worry Harry from now on you are always my little brother and I will protect you." He said with a such expression on his face that it had Harry hope just for a little bit. A candle started to flame once more in his heart.

Two years later was when Draco took much more notice to Harry's unexplained bruises and scars that started to show when they had not been there the day before. He had spoken to his mother and father about it and that he was more and more worried every day. He worried that one day Harry may not be there the next day if they left him to defend himself anymore.

At last the Malfoy family got involved in the Potter's life. Discreetly to start with to understand more about what was happening to the young beautiful boy that set their heart a light with the need to protect him from any harm.

It was not till another year later that they were able to gather enough proof WHEN Lucius Malfoy walked in on James Potter hovering over little 11 year old Harry Potter in bed tied up and gagged tears flying down his cheeks as he had his eyes closed the boy did not see that Lucius was there at all until.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He rushed forward cane in hand knocking James out and off Harry who screamed around the gag. Lucius growled as he untied Harry's binds, picking the small child in his arms he turned to the door; but not before he glanced back at the man who was in what appeared to be in pain. Pain caused by the cane which had been forced against his ribs when he was knocked off.

"Grow up you pathetic little man, you will be hearing from my lawyers and mark my words by the time I am through with you there will be nothing left to the Potter name."

Opening and slamming the door behind him the tall Malfoy rushed Harry over to his own home calling the private nurse, Poppy, who had known the family for her entire working career. He turned to the young man in the bed. "Don't worry young one I will protect you." Lucius whispered.

Harry shifted in the bed he was aching all over. "What will happen to Jamie? And mother? I don't want them to be in trouble over me." Lucius sighed placing a genital hand on Harry's small shoulder. "Your mother will most likely be charged for being unable to stop the abuse. She had the power to do so and yet she did nothing."

He began to say as he tried to ease the panic in Harry's eyes. "No you don't understand mother tired, she really did but fathers power other threw her, she could not help me… I pushed her away, I pushed Jamie away, he got to close one night I could not let my brother get involved anymore then he was…. Please just don't damage their reputations on my own selfish account."

Mr. Malfoy sighed once more just typical of this caring boy to try and defend his family when they done him so much harm.

"Alright though while I am unable to do much for your brother he will most likely go to next of kin which would be your aunt Petunia both she and her husband adore Jamie do they not?" Harry nodded they brought him a few presents throughout the time they come to stay the night or came to party's. Dudley seems to like Jamie as well at least he knows that Jamie would be looked after their perfect boy.

"Your mother I will try and put her in rehabilitation for women who have been abused they will try and help her as much as they can….but Harry." His voice grew stiff "They may not be able to help her unless she's willing to accept the help from them."

Harry nodded he knew the routine it was always playing on his mind on. What would happen if the abuse was discovered and it always scared him that his mother had less of a chance of a clean get away. He was scared of being put into foster care and being separated from Jamie and Draco. Not knowing when he would ever see them again or not knowing whether Jamie was safe in his new home.

He would have felt guilty in some kind of way. "What about me? Will you put me in foster care?" He was being selfish Harry knew that, but he hopped that he would be adopted by a kind family. Harry did not see the shock in Mr. Malfoy's eyes "Of course you're going to be looked after by us we shall adopted you, and you will be a Malfoy from now on… that is of course if you want to."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise, how he could not want this! "Of course I would love for you to adopt me! Please!" Lucius smiled. "Alright then…. The paper work will begin tomorrow morning but for now you need to be tended by the Nurse, you remember Poppy?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled. "She's the kindest nurse out there." After that Nurse Poppy arrived.

Things seemed like a blur after that though the court hearing sentenced James Potter to six years in jail, not enough for the man, but justice was hardly fare.

All the Malfoy's could do was love and take care of their new young son and little brother.

Shortly after three years Harry's panic attacks never seemed to stop so they managed to sign him up for the Dog Assistance for people with PTSD and found Amber who was an angel in dog form.

A whole year later after hearing of the possibility of James being released from jail on good behavior. The Malfoy's decided that BOTH Harry and Draco needed to leave for their own safety. It had been said that James Potter was going insane.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that was why they were here in Japan, in the cottage home that was bought and as far as Harry was concerned he could not be happier. He longed for his mother and father to be with them but he can't get everything he wants so at a new school and no one was going to mess things up for him and Draco.

Little did he know that in England a man was trying to find plane tickets to Japan. He had plans and no one was going to stand in his way 'till he had his little pet back right where he wants him.

* * *

Edited March 1, 2016


	4. Chapter 4

So here the Warnings. Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Also while this fanfiction remains M that is a backup for the past mentions of Abuse and rapes. There are no future Sex scenes in this real fanfiction though there are kisses and violence from Honey and Mori later.

Hope that clears up any questions that were asked. So yeah from what I could see of the Host club I was first confused as I am not sure how Japanese Schools start In England you start in September right through to late June early July depends on the school you are in. I know that different countries have different rules and everything so yeah.

But Haruhi seems to have started the anime in September but in the next chapter she clearly states that it early spring. So anyone want to help me out here I tried to research this question myself but found nothing. So I will also skip to early spring with Harry and Draco to save any misunderstandings with my wonderful readers.

I skipped the whole chapter where Haruhi was introduced into the host club then went on being a host it just be too much for me to keep up with so yeah… let say she now a host and so are Harry and Draco as they wanted to help her out.

* * *

Chapter 4 job of a High school host.

It was now spring and even though the sun was in the sky the air was still a little chilly as the days are still recovering from a cold winter. It was on such a day that young Harry and Draco walked back towards the club room when they both were knocked over by a little person who rushed by, the person looking back seeing them. "Sorry guys I, oh Harri, Draco…." Harry smiled, getting back up with the help of Amber. "Haru-Chan I missed you so much!"

Harry's confidence in speaking had improved greatly since starting in the Host club, which is something. Draco could not fault them for, he was happy seeing his little brother doing so well.

"Harri? Glad to see you are back. I am sorry you had to call in ill… what was it, a chest infection?" Harry nodded at the girl in front of him. "Yes I have been away for a whole week. It was boring staying in bed, but I managed to catch up on my work though. Thanks for bringing it all over for us."

Since Harri was off with a cold Draco took time off also, but had asked Haruhi if she could drop off any work for them so they would not fall behind.

Haruhi smiled. "Not a problem but we better get to the club room we are so late." Harry giggled at the speech for in his mind he saw a little white rabbit with a watch in his hand gasping late we are so late, late, late!

Draco shivered, sometimes he did not want to know what was going on in his little brother's mind when he was like this. Still life was never boring with Harry for a brother.

All three walked up to the double doors and opened them to what looked like a tropical Paradise. Harry glanced over the room, last time he checked there were not so many leaves and bushes in the music room and there were definitely no birds or snakes. Amber looked around confused as well sticking her nose in some of the flowers that was hanging on the lower branches.

The twins sighed glancing down at each over before sighing in sync. "You finally made it Haruhi, you're so late." Harry giggled once more. Tamaki stood before the three arrivals as if he was a king making his grand speech…. Though if you were to ask Harry he would say that everything Tamaki said was considered to be a grand speech.

"Hello Haruhi! Oh, well hello as well Harri and Draco! Good to see you are well again, just in time to I might imagine." Tamaki said running up to jump upon…. Sorry, pardon me…. I mean hug Haruhi before leaping onto Harri and Draco in which Harry dashed back allowing Tamaki to land on the floor.

"Ow why'd you move for Harry? Daddy just wants to give his sons and daughter a great big hug!" Harry just shook his head side to side getting used to Tamaki's antics. Haruhi sighed, "I could be wrong but my calendar says that it's still early spring."

Tamaki got back up into a dramatic pose. "Huddling under a kotatsu fearing the cold is nonsense and besides the heating we have here is simple the best."

Haruhi, Harry and Draco along with Amber all sighed once more. "Damn Rich people." A deep voice spoke above everyone. "Is there a problem with how we run our club Haruhi because I hope you are careful with what you say remember? You owe us 8 million yen."

Harry turned back to Kyoya. "Surely There's something Draco and I can do Kyoya, sir?" Kyoya cocked down his head to look at Harry. "And what pray tell can you do?" Harri smiled "I am sure in that little black book you already know everything you need to know about us do you not?"

Kyoya flinched a little for some unknown reason, remembering the research he did over the winter break on the Malfoy brothers. He had his best men on hand watching without saying anything to the Malfoy brothers. He did not wish to scare them, Harri more so than Draco though both would be in danger.

"Of course I do not know everything even I can't get everywhere." Draco walked up to them as Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear some kind of tropical Queen Outfit. Harri turns to him, "Um~ Tamaki-Sir would it not look odd for Haruhi be dressing up as a Queen when you are trying to divert people's attention away from the fact that she really is a she?"

Everyone seems to drop Anime style at the comment. "I did not think of that….." Tamaki said stroking his chin. Harry sighed along with Draco who added, "Obviously, even the twins are both male and they are acting the part of twincest and with Kaoru as the Uke he clearly in male consume." Tamaki clapped his head. "Of course that's why you are the smart Type of host." Draco sighed. "I told you I will not be a host and besides isn't Kyoya the Smart type?"

The person in question shook his head. "No, I am the Cool type you can take the position of the Smart type. Young girls love Smart people and it brings in more customers, thus clearing Haruhi's debt" Draco saw the sudden glee behind those dark brown eyes. He simply nodded. "Alright fine, whatever but Harry, however, will still be my first priority."

Honey came running up to Draco. "Yay Dray-Chan is a host with us. It'll be so much fun! Let's go eat cake!" Tamaki smiled down at Harry who was still standing where he was looking confused even more if not a little lost as to what to do.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked Tamaki who nodded. "Why bother going through all this hassle when the young ladies love the host club for what it is? Surely there are other ways of going about things to incise them than a whole tropical island theme."

"Oh Harri you're so cute…. Asking Daddy so many questions, I will of course answer them." Tamaki nodded to himself more so than to Harry. "It may be chilly, early spring out there in the real world but here at the host club we wish to surprise little kittens with a warm and tropical Paradise. Oh yes we turned this place into Novana a hot island with everlasting sun."

Haruhi lent in and whispered into Harri's ears. "That's funny because all I feel is a massage chill right now." Harry sniggered managing to get out from Tamaki's arms. He moved far away, in fact leaving Haruhi with the danger for now, and feeling a little guilty while doing so.

Leaning back he saw Kyoya still staring at him. "So Draco is now a host would you be doing something?" Harry glanced around the room then seeing the piano "Might I show you?" Kyoya nodded allowing Harry to touch the piano who started to play a short and fairly easy piece that was simply known as spring. **(A/N If you want to hear it just type in Spring Piano cover on youtube and it should be the second one down)**

"I know how to play many songs, that's just to show you that I can play." Mori who has been quiet for a while walked over knowing that Honey was with Draco. "Play another." Harry looked up, "What kind?" Tamaki came flying over. "Oh I know something to fit in with this afternoon!" Nodding Harry turned back to the piano once more. "This next one is called April showers." He started playing once more and it continued throughout until the guest arrived.

"Positions gentlemen the ladies are coming!" Getting themselves back into the place they were before with Draco now standing next to Honey they all smiled while saying, "Welcome ladies."

* * *

Edited: March 4, 2016


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone this is another chapter I hope you enjoy.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Also it a Yaoi so if you don't like male/Male relationships then please don't read it! Thank you for everyone who is still reading this and thank you for all your kind comments!

Thanks again here the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 the Job of a high school host {take 2}

As a way to help Haruhi with her debt it was decided that Draco would join the host club while Harry and Lapin played music to entertain the many customers that walked through the large, cream double doors. While others mostly ignored him some walked up to him while leaning against the piano. "Oh, Harri your music is so wonderful! Where'd you learn to play like this?" Harry hesitated he did not want to tell them the truth, but did not want to lie.

"I learned music in England my older brother always enjoyed music, mostly those that come from films or Anime cartoons as that was what he was interested in… however because of arthritis he could not play music himself of course he knew the basic small songs. This made him really upset so I started to play to help him in a way that he could not help himself…. Sometimes he would have asked me to play ridicules songs and translate it onto the piano."

This in itself was true Jamie was a fine clothes designer something that their mother was very proud of. James wanted Jamie to be into business and the stress made him shut everything out, it made him ill a lot as well.

He wanted to please both his parents but…. He just couldn't so he locked himself in his room whenever James was home and Lily was not. There was always something wrong about that and now that Harri thought about it the more he relized that Jamie was just as much of a victim as Harry was himself, though while he does not think himself a victim he still knows that society would.

Sighing he started allowing his fingers move across the piano key's gracefully, playing random songs that came to mind, causing the ladies to gathered around. Each one was different no matter how you thought about it, these women just wanted to be somewhere they could relax and enjoy themselves. They wanted somewhere they could be free and if Harry was able to help in some small way, even if it was through his music, then he was happy.

Amber, as always, laid down by his stool resting her body against his legs as if allowing him to know she was still there no matter what he did.

Harri was so lost in his music he almost missed the part of what Tamaki was saying, "Oh that reminds me ladies, Ouran Host club is sponsoring a dance party next week." Harry automatically stopped. Kyoya who seems to be standing close to him a lot these days, usually when Mori or Honey were not with him, glanced down whispering in his ear quietly, "It not the type you think of Harri."

Not even wanting to know how Kyoya knew about that type of party but not wanting to find out either. Harry shivered at the memory, but relaxed when he saw Draco off in the distance doing his jobs. He knew that from the way he was sitting Draco was ready to run over to him should he was ever in need of it.

"I see thank god." was all Harry was able to say. Haruhi walked by him holding a tray that had once had tea. "We are throwing a party?" Was all she asked, not seeing how Harry was tense just seconds before.

Harry started to play soft music while discreetly listening in to the conversation two girls was having with the twins "What kind of a party is it will it be formal?" Hikaru nodded "Oh yes we rented the schools largest hall out for this party." Kaoru nodded. "Oh yes there's plenty of room for dancing." Hikaru, Harry suspected, was doing his whole 'Act' when he placed his hand under Kaoru's chin. Both blushed a little at the close contact but the Act must go on. "But I really wanted to dance with you, my Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru don't say such things; you are embarrassing me… You know I feel the same way too." Kaoru whispered as Hikaru pulled him closer as if getting ready to kiss his brother but of course they never did. At least not that Harri has seen.

The girls went wild once more as Harry himself giggled as he watched their antics. Glancing around, he saw Draco talking with some girls about something to do with science. Honey was not too far away, eating cake while Mori, for the life of him, was hiding behind a large tree about 10 feet away from Harry.

Haruhi sighed as she watched from the side lines with Kyoya, who was holding up his little black book. "The guests seem to be more worked up then they usually are." Kyoya nodded. "Showing some skin seems popular with the ladies, even a bit of bear shoulder is enough to make half these women all fluttery."

Harry stopped playing for a bit. "Are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea then Kyoya, sir?" Kyoya smirked. "While I have no decision making authority and the whole thing must be made by Tamaki however there is no harm in me slipping the odd magazine under his nose every now and again." Harry saw Haruhi snigger while holding her hiding her laugh behind her hand. Though neither said what they were thinking; that Kyoya was the brains behind the whole operation no matter how you look at it.

Harry was a little surprised when Honey ran and jumped up onto Mori; placing a necklace made of flowers around his neck but not before he jumped up to Draco, pulling the poor lighter blonde down just to place one around his neck. It was a shock to see Draco making friends with everyone and it made Harry feel a little sad, but he knew that he would not be selfish. He would not stand in Draco's way, he knew for a fact that if anything happened to Harry Draco would be there in seconds and that would never change.

Haruhi had gone back to her table, leaving Harry to play the piano once more. "Um Harri, I couldn't help but wonder." Harry turned to one of the girls, Momo, he thinks her name is. "Yes Miss Momo, what is it?" The light brown haired girl blushed lightly. "I could not help but notice that you, Haruhi and Draco do not wear costumes like the rest of the host club. Why is that?" Harry flinched at the thought of him shows his bare skin. Then they all would see his scars…. "I um… I don't do well with bearing any flesh in public. I know Draco thinks it's unnecessary and he will only bear skin when swimming. Haruhi, however, I don't know his reasons."

"Oh! You are rather sensitive are you not? It does not matter though that I think that's cute?" Harry blushed making the girls scream. That of course made Harry flinch placing his hands over his ears while falling backwards onto the floor. His whole body began to shiver Amber kept her body close, rubbing her nose against his cheek as Kyoya and the rest of the group come rushing over.

"What wrong Kyoya-Senpi?" Momo said "He suffers from PTSD, please don't crowd him, Draco can you help, please?" Draco moved through the crowd all of whom was back up, he fell to the floor "Harry? Hush it alright you are safe, the girls where just screaming no need to be scared"

Amber shifted her body so she was brushing against Harry who was calming down but was still in tears holding himself in his arms. Draco started to sing to Harry a song that he learnt from his own mother and the song they have for when Harry was in this state.

" **Hush dear Harry don't you cry Mothers going to buy you a mocking bird.** **But if that mockingbird don't sing then Mothers going to buy you a diamond ring.** **But if that Diamond ring should turns brass then Mothers going to buy you a looking glass but if that looking glass should get broke then mothers going to buy you a billy goat but if that billy goat doesn't move then Mothers going to buy you a cart and bull but If that cart and bull falls over mothers going to buy you a dog name rover but if that dog named Rover don't bark then mothers going to by you are horse and cart and if that horse and cart falls down you still be the sweetest child in town.**

 **(by the way you can find this song on youtube.)**

Harry nodded sniffling wanting Lapin who Kyoya managed to hand back down to Draco who then handed him Lapin. "Better?" Harry hugged Draco. "I am sorry I…." Kyoya sighed. "It's fine. I knew this might happen anyway in the kind of environment that we run. I should have been more prepared."

Momo knelt down. "I am sorry if it was our screams that set him off. We will try to be more quiet from now on, right girls?" The rest nodded whiles others cried. Draco sighed. "Its fine I… Harry was hurt as a child and that memory has never left him. He was adopted into my family about two years ago. We find singing soft songs helps him some but Amber is a great help for when we are unable to help him ourselves. I don't think he would ever forget what happened back in England, I know I will never in my lifetime."

Honey watched from the back, hearing the one voice soft and gentle had melted his heart. He made a vow to protect both his love and Harry, glancing up he saw that Mori had made the same vow for his love, the young Harry Malfoy.

* * *

Ok that's it for now sorry about the sad bit I felt that while Harry was getting better he still needed a little jump back to show the Host club that he still has problems trusting people and the thoughts that he still holds Lapin and Amber are his security blanket.

Till next time cheerio darlings.

Edited: March 5, 2016


	6. Chapter 6

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

With each chapter from the anime I will most likely be doing a 4 take since I can't combined it into one whole chapter or even two chapters I get cramps in my fingers since I don't intend on getting cramps from typing so much.

* * *

Chapter 6 the job of a high school host (take 3)

After the scene with Harry's first out panic attack he calmed down but not enough to really get back into the feel of the piano; so he picked up the tray with tea and small cakes. He wanted to be useful in some small way, even if it was just this.

Sighing, he held Lapin under his arms while Amber walked next to him. The two looked like two guards matching each other's movements down to the dot.

They came up to Haruhi's table as the ladies finished talking about something to be devoted to each season or something like that. The table seems to be covered in flowers that Harry never seen before.

Another young lady walked past Haruhi, who was surprised as the young women had stopped in front of her before Harry made any noise. The women came straight up to him, placing both hands on either of his cheeks.

"From now on you are my new favorite." Harry had experience of being known as a favorite, but this is one time… He was almost certain that was not what this woman was talking about… after the things he seen being said and done he learnt not to take everything that the hosts in the club say to heart. Even if it's something as seductive as saying you're a favorite.

"Favorite?" Harry asked, not really thinking about it from an outsider's point of view. The young women nodded leading Harry over to his…. Sorry the host club piano where other young ladies were sitting on chairs which was gathered around the piano. Even though that was where he just left from.

"Yes would you do that for me? By the way my name is Kanako Kasugazaki." She lent in a little more with a smile on her face as she lifted his chin with the edge of her fingertips. "You're even cuter than expected but that might be your English charm"

No one said anything after that; you could almost hear a pin drop as Harry stood to place his plate on the table, not far from them before changing over.

* * *

Later that day things felt wider for Harry as Draco was watching his every move and keeping track of the number of times that he went near a woman or a young man that was not in the host club. They were in the host club room by sundown when Harry realized that Tamaki had not said anything to him. Which was odd since he normally says things like your daddy's son or my little angel.

It hurt a little watching Tamaki eating ramen the twins giggled, no, really they giggled. "Hey boss why don't you get over here and stop eating that commoner's ramen? We need you to help us with the party planning." Hikaru said as he pushed away from the table they were leaning against.

Kaoru nodded, "Does it really bother you that princess Kanako took a liking to Harry over you?" Haruhi looked up. "Princess Kanako?" But her question felt as if it was at deaths door when Kyoya spoke while typing on his laptop.

"I don't see why Tamaki is so surprised by it; she has had the illness for a while now. It's no real surprise that she would take a liking to Harry."

Harry looked up and asked, "What illness?" The twins stood behind Kyoya, towards him, holding their fingers in the air while Hikaru said, "She got the host hopping disease Ace." Kaoru nodded at this. "Never stays with the same host for more than twice."

Kyoya nodded, he looked at Harry, Haruhi and Draco; who were sitting at the table. Honey was currently using Draco as a human leaning post. Draco nodded, more to himself really before saying. "Is that a bad thing? She does not seem all that harmful." Draco said thoughtfully.

Kyoya sighed while typing a bit more on his laptop, staring over his glasses.

"While most of our clients have one host and then sticks with them for a good season, at least for a while. Others give two seasons, however, Miss Kanako only ever sees a host for a very short while."

Honey ran over, "That's right so before she swapped to Harry she was with Tama-chan!" You could almost see the mountains of boulders landing on Tamaki's head.

Draco laughed. "Oh so the king is upset because a bishop took his place with the queen?"

Kyoya nodded, slightly irritated at Tamaki's display. "Odd way of putting it, but yes I suppose that would be true." At that Harry stood and walked over to Tamaki placing his small hand on the blonde's shoulders whispering, with tears in his beautiful, green eyes, "I AM SORRY! I did not mean to take her from you…. I am not even a host yet…. I am so sorry." He said in-between tears and sniffles. He hates seeing people upset over him.

Tamaki looked up. "Really? You mean it?" Harry nodded and Tamaki jumped up while hugging Harry as well as spinning him around the room. "Oh my little angel, my darling son, you make me so proud!"

Haruhi laughed a little but Tamaki went ridged. "I am just about had enough of this! How is it that you are so popular with the ladies when you your self are a lady? That's it from now on you are to dress like a girl! Then the only ones who know you're a girl are those of us here at the host club!"

The things seem to have just gone on from there nothing else was said and nothing more was done. Besides the odd blow up picture of Haruhi that mounted on the table, and Tamaki insisting that he the daddy and Kyoya was the mother. Yep, nothing was odd about that.

Still Harry could not help but feel that he had a family, besides the Malfoy's that is, the twins nodded in a silent agreement before changing the whole subject.

"Hate to change the subject but do any of you three have dancing experience?" Kaoru asked, his brother smiling a little. Haruhi turned white as did Harry but not as white Haruhi was the one to speak first. "No… but the party has no issues with my quota right? I don't do invents so might I be excused this one-time."

Tamaki shook his head. "Of course not, the host club members must all be there will be no exemptions and since you are so eager to be a host a proper host must be a gentlemen and know how to dance!"

Harry looked a little panicked, so Kyoya pulled him aside. "There is no need to worry I have placed you so you are by the double doors at all times. You can great the ladies but you first you must know how to do so correctly."

Relieved, Harry nodded. "Anything"

Kyoya nodded. "Alright you will meet me first thing in the morning."

And with that they all went home, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Edited: March 10, 2016


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone it me once again hope you have been enjoying my fanfiction please note I do have a beta now so thanks to Mia girl once again for being an amazing beta for me.

Anyway here the normal warnings.

Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Oh I was asked if I was going to add Dobby into this fanfiction and I thought about it for a while trying to figure out how it would work so after a couple of days scribbling notes on paper I came up with an idea I hope this pleases you.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Job of a High School Host -take 4. At last.

Harry knew that he knows little about Japanese culture as well as the rich people's standards. For example; he knew that if he was to dance he would be known as the person with two left feet. It was no surprise when it was Kyoya teaching him how to talk properly… know that was not quite right, it was Kyoya who got forced into teaching him how to great people correctly the Japanese way since he only knew the English way.

This in itself did not bother Harry in the slightest, yet when he tried to confront Kyoya about how he learnt from his father Kyoya simple dismissed the idea; saying that Harry did not need to kiss each male that came through the door. It was not proper and so Harry left it at that.

Though when you think about it, while the Malfoy's taught him a lot about culture and what he should and should not be doing, he was never taught how to great people. This was most likely because the Malfoy's or most of them was very protective so they kept him away from the crowds of people that would try to gather round him.

He was often getting tugged aside and moved around to less crowded places. When Harry thought about it; like he did with a lot of things, the Malfoy's, though unintentionally did not encourage Harry the correct way of going about things.

According to Kyoya they were mothering him. Though as he said it with in his best interest though them being over protective at the same time is why some of the things that he suffers with e.g. being around people, he could have gotten over some of it buy now.

Now, don't get Kyoya wrong. He knows for a fact that anyone with PTSD will have it for the rest of their lives, no matter how well you overcome something new. He will always need Amber with him for the rest of his life…. Well, at least until she reached retirement age.

"Now Harri just remember that you bow each time someone comes through that door, this I am sure you can do… however there is something else you would be in charge with now this is very important."

Harry nodded, ready for his new job. "We have Miss Kanako and her fiancé joining us for the dance." Harry looked at him in surprised. "Is that the one who wanted me to be her favorite?" Kyoya nodded. "Yes now while Tamaki has this ridicules plain going on I want you to do something…."

Nodding once again -since Harry heard the plain from Draco- he knew what was happening, as he could not go to the club meeting the night before. He was feeling a bit under the weather.

"I want you to hijack the boy, take him to the room which Haruhi will meet him, keep him there until Haruhi gets there…. But before you do I want you to pretend that you have a crush on him… this will allow Haruhi time to get there and she will act as though she has a crush on him. As the letter conflicts this will increases to a three way love war between you and Haruhi. While this is happening Kanako will find you two fighting over Toru…. She will most likely run out and if Toru truly loves her then..." Harry knew where this was going. "He will run after her instead of staying with us!"

Kyoya smirked. "Why yes for the most part the plain is really not that bad but I think if we throw in a little yaoi into the mix things will increases a far bit."

"Alright, you can count on me Kyoya sir!" Harry said, saluting him with Lapin in one hand, Amber laying down next to him watching this with such amusement. _Humans._

* * *

Later on that following week.

The dance went off like a storm; Harry greeted the guest as they walked through the door. He did not kiss anyone, but the ladies on their hands as politeness he had reserved a few wolf howls from the boy's. Nothing that he could not deal with just smiled and almost crushing their hands in silence.

He notices the host in different positions, Draco dancing with some of the ladies, while keeping his eye out, along with Tamaki, Honey, and Mori stood by the food bar. While Kyoya and the twins stood by the pillars.

It was not till he saw Kanako walk in first that he started to be more prepared for Toru that he was getting a little worried about tonight's plain going well. He did do some acting and he had warned Haruhi of Kyoya's plain so she could prepare herself for a fake love battle, he was still a bit worried. Alright so Draco was not pleased with Kyoya at the moment, but was still helping as he was now a host in training.

Amber shifted to place her wet nose on Harry's hand so that he saw what she saw. It, however, was not Toru it was the Malfoy's servant Dobby trying to sneak in to see Harry.

"What's wrong Dobby?" He asked. While it was true that Dobby was a servant he was not really in a sense of being paid as one. He was more like a spy in a senesce, who had shown great loyalty to Harry when he moved into the Malfoy's home.

"Dobby brings news, Mistress Malfoy falls ill and Master Malfoy sends news of Bad Potter." Since his 'accident' as a child Dobby found he could not use big words as they hurt his throat.

"What of James?" Harry asked, he noticed Draco looking over with a frown. "Bad Potter out of jail. Word… been sent he after you and Master Draco, Master Malfoy worries for family. He wants to come but hates to leave Mistress alone, he say's be careful, I will stay with you now."

Harry nodded, scared, he was so scared, so very scared, but nodding all the same. Words that could have come out did not for his fear of them speaking now and bursting in tears should he speak.

Another knock on his hands sent him looking up to see Toru walking through the door "Hello sir, I hope you enjoy the party." This allowed Dobby to disappear into the shadows. Harri followed Toru though the crowed just as he saw the Honey and Mori hijack Haruhi.

He kept his distance for a while until he got to the double doors where he pushed Toru forward and almost tripping himself up at the same time.

"Harri, is it?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I wanted to say something but not in front of other people, it would be too embarrassing…" He fakes a smile and blushed. "I wanted to say something the other night, but was not able to since I was so tired after attending the host club so now's my opportunity."

Harry saw that Toru backed up to the window holding a letter close to his chest smiling softly to himself Harry boldly walked closer than before it was a short time later that Haruhi had come through the door.

Now Harry would admit it that if he did not know this was Haruhi he would not have known himself so the outfit is rather good. "Oh… another one?"

Harry grinned at Haruhi but quickly hid it. "What are you doing here?" He asked in fake annoyance as Haruhi walked closer to him. "What'd you mean I am the one who loves him more than you!" She fought back, allowing Harry time to calm himself down before arguing once more. Before they knew it Kanako would walk through that door. "No you are wrong I am so~ in love with him that my heart could burst!"

Toru held up his hands in a placating manner. "Look guys, sorry but I cannot possibly return any of your love, because…. While this letter was odd," He held the letter out and Haruhi and Harry frowned a little at the wording. Neither one would ever put something that revolting into such a letter this was clearly Tamaki's doing. The letter was utterly revoltingly gushy; they felt slightly sick from just reading. *They Never suspected it was the twins and Kyoya.*

"Like I said, while I am flattered by this letter I don't feel the same way. You see there is another girl and… I promise that I would be faithful to her and she already has my heart." Haruhi sighed. "Oh… well I didn't know you already cared deeply for someone, how embarrassing, right Harri?" Harri nodded but sneered at her, for acting's sake of sneering.

She knew this but no one said anything as Toru continued to talk. "Unfortunately she's not my girlfriend and I think she's already over me which I would not blame her for. In all honestly I think she would be happier with someone more confident and handsome than myself. I know that I need to change and I thought that if I went to see the world I can find out whom I really am, I would hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish but I hoped that she would wait for me to come home."

Haruhi and Harry spoke the same time, "Yeah that is pretty selfish." Toru did an Anime fall at that but Haruhi smiled a little. "But maybe she would wait, you never know unless you ask her directly, you clearly have strong feelings for her so give it a chance."

Harry nodded "I think once you make the diction to change you already become a better person and the transformation has already begun."

Toru nodded tears showing in his eyes he took a step towards them just as the door opened again showing Kanako. She took one look at them then turned and fled out with tears falling from her eyes.

For a moment Harry feared that Toru would not follow but his own fears became shadows. In a flash Toru dashed pasted them after the woman he loved, leaving them in the room. They stood there for a moment before they walked out hearing the rapid sounds of feet hitting the floors as the two ran off into the dark gardens.

Haruhi looked up as she felt Tamaki's hands on her shoulders. "Do you really think we did any good in interviewing?"

Tamaki and Harry nodded but Tamaki spoke, "Of course he ran after her did he not?"

Harry spoke, "It's our responsibility as the Ouran host club is to make every girl happy." Tamaki smiled "What are you doing here Harri?"

"Kyoya gave me instruction." Saying nothing more, though he was looking like a kicked puppy. The three made their own way out onto the garden patio. Just in time to watch Kanako and Toru admit their love.

Tamaki smiled as lights flashed onto the couple that they have just helped. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure that we as the Ouran host club to announce the couple of the Ball! Kanako and Toru are our winners tonight!"

He said turning towards Kanako and Toru who both blushed, the twins smiled both holding out a banana skin each. "How we announce the queen of the ball Princess Kasugazaki she won her kiss from the King. Haruhi Fujioka and Harri Malfoy will stand in for Tamaki!" Tamaki was flabbergasted.

Haruhi seemed surprise as did Harri, both of whom held blushes cheeks that turned red. They sighed but nodded, knowing that with the host club there was no turning back. They saw Toru giving the all clear for this to be done so both walked down the steps as Kanako walked up the path.

Of course Tamaki and Draco got in the way of something that could have just been a little innocent accident. They slipped on the disregarded banana skin and both accidently pushed Haruhi and Harri. Haruhi, who ended up kissing Kanako on the lips, while Harri ended up in Toru's arms, kissing him on the lips in shock.

All four jumped apart and blushed while the onlookers grinned cheering for a little yaoi as Kyoya noted early the week before. Sighing Harry stood up with the help of Amber and Toru. He was not as scared that time, it was the first kiss he had from a boy that was not after something in return.

The night was wonderful and nothing, not even the news of his old abusive father, could bring his mood down. Eating the wonderful food, dancing with some of the gentler girls, he could not help but smile and laugh. This night would be in his memory as a good one.

* * *

Edited: March 11, 2016


	8. Chapter 8

Here are the normal warnings Warning. PTSD, Mention of rape, Attempted rape, child Abuse, torture however happy ending with love and fluffy bunnies.

Also, I may be changing the name of this Fic Later.

* * *

Chapter 8: Dream.

It did not take long before the fears to plaint inside of young Harry's head the night after the Dance party. He laid in his bed worried about his father finding him but not just him, but Draco and maybe even the other host club members as well.

Would they be hurt should his father finds them? He could hardly care about his own safety…. Ok that was a little lie; he did not want to be back in the hands of his so called father. The fear would not leave his troubled mind no matter what he tried, Amber tried to calm him down by rubbing her nose against his hands, even going so far as to laying on top of him like she does sometimes.

Harry only sighed rolled over to his side until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Dream flashback WARNING **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE FROM ALL HIS FATHER, OLD MEN, AND INCEST YOU HAVE BEEN WARMED.**

There was never much to what Harry remembered from his childhood. Most of it was hands grabbing him from either side of his little body. He would remember why he hated gobstoppers, they reminded him of the gag that he was forced to use whenever James wanted.

It was often the case that whatever James wanted he got. On days when he was meeting his 'clients' or when Lily and Jamie were out he would invite them over to his place. James would often use Harry as a way to get what he wanted.

There was a particular bad time, when James forced Harry onto his knees. This time they were in the old barn that was deliberately placed at the far end of 5 acres land he owned. Harry was about 11, this was shortly before Lucius found Harry.

Little Harry was crying through his gag as he looked around to find men, so many men just standing there around him.

"So if I make a deal with you James Potter then we get to play around a little with your pet?" The middle age man asked, with the look of lust in his eyes. He was edging his way closer to Harry, who could almost smell the cigarette that he was smoking just a few minutes before the gathering.

Harry heard the whispers among the men that were hidden from view but he could tell where they were.

James smiled. "Of course, I only ask for those discounts, you can do whatever you want to him. Just don't damage him so he can't walk, I don't need his more useless anymore than he already is."

The man, who turned out to be a Mr. Grey-wood, nodded and turned to the few men that he brought with him before chuckling. "Look here boy's, looks like the little pet wants some attention look how he's wiggling that ass."

Harry was not wiggling; he had a toy that had a cat like tail attached to the end which flicked around on its own when the vibrator moved around whenever James would turn the vibrator on faster. The sensation was very painful and very unconvertible for Harry who was crying his eyes out from where he stayed on the floor.

"He had that in him all night and morning; he's been such a naughty little thing but very well behaved. He enjoys playing with people's cocks. They are like sausages to the idiot boy."

James said from his chair, watching the whole thing with a glee in his eyes. Harry shivered a little from fear and from the pain he was feeling.

"So are we stealing on say about 120,000 businesses plan, you get about 25% of profits?" The man asked while slapping Harry on the ass, which flinched back from the touch.

James shook his head. "No I will put in 150,00 and I get a clear 40% deal you get to have fun with this little shit head every Thursday right through to Friday night. I will come and pick him up but through that time you are allowed to play with him however way you want…. You might feel like renting him to some of your colleges, get some more money on the side?" He suggested to the man who was placing his hands on Harry's ass, who was screaming from the pain.

"I think you pay that 150,000 and your 40% deal is alright, however I want this little pet for Thursday and Friday night you get him back Saturday afternoon." He was placing his cock against Harry's posterior." James rested his hand on his chin. "Fine that sounds fair to me. Have fun with him."

Grey-wood smiled evilly. "Alright boy's looks like we are going to have fun. I will have him first then you can help your selves, he's free game."

Forcing his cock into Harry, who was screaming and crying, trying with pointless effort to get away, was forced back onto the ground as his arms gave way. He lost track after that, of who had him he knew that at some point he had three cocks in his ass one time.

It appeared that was the end of the game, since James intervened. "I told you not to do any damage to him now he won't be tight." The men walked up to James. "You said Damage that will course him to be useless he can still use his mouth could he not? What about his hands you won't get as much for him but still he is useable."

James nodded pulling Harry up the haystacks either side, "You are coming with me I still have use for you."

Harry said nothing, not because his mouth was bruised and sore, but he was dead tired and he just wanted to get back to bed for a couple of hours.

James dragged him right back to the Manor, right up to Harry's room to tie his hands up. "You can't do anything right you little shit! All I wanted was to get you used to large groups as you will be more useful to me, at last in a few short years once you are properly trained."

Harry shivered against the sheets as he was being tied to the bedpost. "Don't think just because you have managed to split your skin that it means you can get out of doing your job. You will please me tonight and tomorrow before heading out to see Mr. Grey-wood, don't you ever think otherwise."

James fucked him a lot, from late afternoon right through to early evening, and Harry was sure that he was thoroughly damaged. He was giving up, Harry knew that no matter what happen no one could save him from his fate, not Draco and Narcissa, not even Lu…. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Harry cried in happiness, he knew that voice, that was Lucius Malfoy. He felt his father being pushed off and out of him making him scream a little from the pain that he was in.

The last thing he remembered, Harry was being lifted into Lucius's arms to be taken away. Not caring for anything else at the time as he closed his eyes to fall in a heavenly sleep, knowing that he was safe at last.

* * *

Back with Draco*

Draco woke with a start as he heard very loud and frantic barking from what he recognized to be Amber's barking. He ran straight to Harry's room, to find him screaming out his father's name. He could see that Amber was tapping with her paw against his face trying to rub her noise against his neck.

Reaching out for Harry, Draco took the boy in his arms while whispering gently, "It's alright Harry, don't cry now my little brother, hush now it's alright…"

Harry was shivered some more as he opened his eyes, shock filling them. "D…D...Draco?" Draco nodded rubbing his hands against Harry's hair, pushing the lose strains out of the way. "I'm here love, my beautiful little brother, Dragon's heart."

Tears slowly stopped running down his face Harry, glanced up. "Sing to me please?" He asked shyly but Draco simple nodded.

" **Hush dear Harry don't you cry Mothers going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mockingbird don't sing then Mothers going to buy you a diamond ring. But if that Diamond ring should turns brass then Mothers going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass should get broke then mothers going to buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat doesn't move then Mothers going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull falls over mothers going to buy you a dog name rover. If that dog named Rover don't bark then mothers going to by you are horse and cart and if that horse and cart falls down you still be the sweetest child in town.**

 **(by the way you can find this song on youtube.)**

Finishing the song which they both loved Harry fell straight to sleep in Draco's arms. Draco also laid down, not wanting to leave Harry alone for the night. He reached under the covers to fall asleep, Amber resting her head against Harry's leg, making soft noises to calm Harry down. She would do anything to keep her young master and ward safe. She'd even go against the dog rule of biting anyone who hurts him, this she will swear it!

* * *

Last edited: March 18, 2016

I think after this chapter it will all be my own work and ideas so I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: The Mad Doctor

Chapter 9: The Mad Doctor

The ratio of 118.6 boys born for every 100 girls would only grow; he knew this and knew that he must fix it. No-one needed to know it yet, but he would fix it, and then everyone would thank him, he would be revered! He would be rewarded for his work. If Chinese woman stopped being born in favor of sons then it was up to those sons to carry on the family line! Dr. Zhao hurriedly made his way to his station.

He worked in a facility that worked with different chemicals and sicknesses, much like the CDC. However what Su was doing was not legal in the very least. He had been working for months, trying to find the right mixture. At first he was trying to get some women to only have girls but then, it could affect later generations and then there would be nothing but girls. He turned his focus onto the men.

Su wanted what he was working on to work in water; it had to only target the less dominant males. It couldn't take effect until they reached mental sexual maturity, not just people who were reached sexual maturity. They couldn't be immature and think sex was a tool. He didn't want people who were assaulted to end up pregnant either. Yes, he was trying to find a way to make men capable of pregnancy. He would soon be ready for human testing! There was no way he would get into trouble for this!

Su never took into account all the people who visit China for business and vacation, or even the people who leave China to marry a foreigner they love.

* * *

He'd been trapped in this room for some experiment for four weeks. He wasn't all that sure what he was testing, but he was sure it had something to do with those bottles of water. From what his friend had said they usually give plastic cups of water. The bottles were already open so he was sure whatever it was got put in it.

He had been feeling a bit ill lately; it could have been the lack of sun or what was in the water. He didn't mind as long as he didn't die from it. The door opened and a guard popped his head in. "Mr. Xiao, if you would follow me, I'll be leading you to your check -up room."

He thanked the guard before following after him through the many dingy hallways. When they finely got to the room he thought it odd to find that it had some wear on it. The guard found it odd as well by the look on his face. They were both sure that research facilities were better kept than this, maybe they cut funding a bit. The two glanced at each other for a moment, not really sure if this was the right room. The guard shrugged and knocked on the door. Once the guard received an answer to let him enter, he opened the door for him to go inside.

The inside was white, he could tell but the light made the room have a strange blue glow. There was a table for him, what he was sure was a sonogram machine, a few other things he'd never seen before, the doctor, and a curtain. "Hello, change into this and we shall begin, just change behind the curtain over there." The Doctor said, pointing to his left.

The room was cold and goose bumps started showing up. He quickly changed so he could go back to his room faster. "If everything goes well you will be going into the next stage. The next stage includes some examinations where you will be put under annastisiya. Stage two is a rather short but necessary for stage three. I can't tell you about that stage unless you pass stage two." Dr. Zhao said with a smile.

* * *

_ Stage Four_

Xin looked horrified as he looked at the screen at his side. There, in black and grey, was the image of a fetus, a fetus that was growing inside his very male body. He looked at Dr. Zhao and finds him with a large, pleased, smile stretched across his slightly stress aged face. "What is this?" Xin exclaimed. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. The Doctor frowned at him for a moment. "This is what you were helping me test. Only about two others were able to react to the drug. This is going to help the problem of not having enough women." He said as if it was obvious.

Now he knows why everything that could be dangerous was taken out of the room during stage two. Stage three was to check if they were strong enough for stage four. He didn't even know who the father was! What would his boyfriend say? Oh god he'd leave him! "I wanted to test this on gay males only; it seems the one that are normally bottoms developed. This is so wonderful, all I have to do is waiting for the children to be born and see if it passes on to the next generation."

"What makes you think any of us will keep it?" Xin asked wirily. "Oh, you won't be leaving, your boyfriends have all been invited to stay and once they are comfortable I will give them the good news. After all it was them that supplied the semen; I just had to look for which donor agency they went to." Xin fainted, unable to handle the new information any longer.

* * *

_ Year and Two Months Later_

Xin and his boyfriend stood before the many people in the room, snapping pictures and asking questions. They both looked haunted, they couldn't believe what that psycho had done hadn't even legal. No-one had found out until they were looking into his work progress. They had turned it into a man hunt after they found them.

Dr. Zhao and moved them into a facility that had been shut down, there was no use for it. At first they had been fine, but Dr. Zhao started looking at the children with this strange look in his eye and made the new parents uncomfortable. Then when Wing and Xiaobo started asking to leave he started acting funny, saying they could leave in a few months, after he was sure the children wouldn't die or anything.

The two had gotten pregnant with two girls, Hu, the first one and Hua the youngest. The others had a son, Shing, he now had a gene that enabled him to have children. Xin and his boyfriend had a son, Xiaodan; he had the gene as well, but they didn't know if he would be able to have children.

"How do you feel about your children?" Someone shouted, making Xin jerk a bit. He wasn't sure what to say; after all he'd been horrified at first. He loved his little dawn; his boyfriend was fiercely protective of them. "It was horrifying at first… None of us knew what we were getting into. We were just told that the drug would help China's problem. The outcome… it wasn't bad, not really. We can have our own families now. The real problem is what he said though." Gui, his boyfriend said. "What did he say?" One reporter asked. "That he was going put it in the water. From what we know he put it into a water bottle supply plant." It was mass panic.

* * *

Xin and Gui watched their son as he played with his friends. They were no longer the only ones in the world that could have male pregnancies. They had all become friends after what they went through. The children were all the same age, Xin's son being the youngest at six. Shing, Chanming and Chung's son, was a month older. Wing and Xaiobo's daughters were two weeks older than Shing.

They still had regular check-ups to make sure that they wouldn't get ill or anything. They think that they could only get pregnant if both parties were ready if they were ready to have children. They were happy with what they have though.

People around the world were still finding out that their son's weren't dying but growing reproductive organs. Mothers going off the handle, screeching at their husband shouldn't have brought any Chinese drinks or food home. Father's horrified that their sons were dominant enough to not grow them in the first place. Wives crying with joy, they could still have children with their husbands, simply by reversing cells and making them into sperm. Husbands were wondering if their wives will leave them. Some males didn't even know they would be able to have children.

Human trafficking and other such things were being investigated and taken down left and right. There was new fear for people in the world being taken and sold for experimentation. The world had changed all because of one mad doctor.

* * *

 **If this offend anyone I apologies, but this must be done for what I have planned in the story. Don't like it then this is not the story for you.**

 **Now as this is not Magical I had to explain why any future characters get pregnant thus it had to be science that did it.**

 **There will be more future pairing but that is for another time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Discussion

Chapter 10: Bearing Bad News

WARNING!

MENTIONS OF RAPE, INCEST, ABUSE, AND TORCHER, THERE WILL ALSO BE BAD LANGUAGE USAGE IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS VIOLENCE.

(*)

Kyoya placed his head on his arm as he gasped. He had just finished emptying the contents of his stomach after what he had just read. He may seem like an emotionless bastard but he had a heart. He may also be a nosey person and seen some things but what he just read was horrific.

The teen stood and went to his sink to brush his teeth still thinking about what he read before getting the full report. Harry's medical history from before he was with the Malfoys was rather scarce and vague. Obviously someone was hiding something and/or tampered with it. The report after was… he really couldn't think of something to describe it. Sickening, maybe, it was the best he could do.

Kyoya realized he would have to inform the club members about the situation since, from what he'd found, James was on the move. The bespectacled boy cringed from simply thinking of Tamaki's reaction to the news. After thinking on it a moment he paled, what would Mori and Hani do? He knew very well that Mori was interested in Harry Malfoy formally Potter. This could end in disaster.

(*)

The group looked at Kyoya as he sat before them, his hair was messed, and making it obvious he'd been running his hand through it. He was also obviously agitated, from what they could tell, from the papers on the table. "Kyoya, you said you had something important to tell us all?" Tamaki said, trying to get things going. "Yeah, why aren't Draco and Harry here?"

"They are part of the Host club too." Kaoru added after his twin. The others nodded in agreement. "They aren't here because what we are discussing is about them." Kyoya answered his voice rough. "What is this about exactly?" Haruhi asked, suspicious. Kyoya sighed, "You all know that I do background checks on all clientele we get and the student body?" They all nodded at this. "Well I was looking into how the Malfoys adopted Harry. I found some before; this is why I knew why he had a dog and a few other things."

"Okay, but that's all normal stuff that you do. They seem close so it can't be something illegal." Tamaki said, confused. "While what they did was not illegal what happened to Harry before that was…" Kyoya continued, not looking at them. He was hugely out of character and this worried them all. "What… What exactly happed before his adoption?" Haruhi asked since no one else seemed to. "I really don't want to have to tell you so I divided up these papers for you all to read. I know if I gave you the full report something might set one of you off. This, however, doesn't stop you from switching packets or telling each other what the other read." He said slowly as he watched them all warily.

Kyoya sat tensely as he watched the other read. He could see that Tamaki was about ready to burst into tears after ten minutes. His face was strangely closed off, which in turn disturbed Kyoya. Hikaru and the look of upmost disgusted on his face making him wonder exactly which section he picked up. Mori look absolutely furious, not his facial expression, no that had remained frozen, but he was trembling something strong. Haruhi was looking a bit green, Kyoya was sure she was reading the medical report. Kaoru had stopped reading four minutes into the section he was reading, crying silently as he clutched at his twin. As for looking at Hani-Senpai's direction, well… Kyoya was rather hesitant in looking Hani's direction.

Breathing in Kyoya steeled him-self, and discreetly glanced over at the small blonde. What he saw made him shiver. Hani's eyes were dull and half lidded as they rapidly when across the information on the pages he held. Well… at least he knew James Potter would die if Hani ever saw him.

(*) 

Once everyone was calm and don being sick, the guest bedroom he used was completely trashed. Kaoru had exhausted him-self crying so he was currently sleeping. Haruhi had actually burst into tears at some point, and since none of them actually knew what to do with a crying female. –They were Hosts, yes, but they made girls _happy_ they weren't really prepared for this- She, thankfully, got a grip of her-self and stopped. Mori looked like someone had crushed his world and nothing would ever be alright again.

Tamaki was now seated beside him, his hand gripped his tightly. His shoulders jerking every now and then because he'd broken down earlier out of the amount of anger he felt. Kyoya didn't really mind that his hand was being crushed, at least Tamaki wouldn't be crying.

Hikaru actually kind of blanked on them. His eye holding that far off look some people get when they space out. He was running his hand through his brother's hair, Kaoru's head on his lap, but Kyoya was sure he could hear them. As for Hani's final reaction, he was still kind of closed off. Not that closed off like I'm-dead-inside it was more the I-will-destroy- the-world closed off.

"There is more I have to tell you." Tamaki stiffened. "What would that be?"

"Hari's biological father, James Potter, he has been released early for good behavior." Kyoya was interrupted by their collective, "What?!"

"That isn't all… It seems that many of the people that James Potter was in jail with had some concerns about his mental health. They believe the while he was somewhat sane when he went in he became obsessive with his youngest son. While many of said inmates were killers, drug dealers, and other rapists they said what James did was sickening. What he talked about was horrible, however, seeing as none of the guards ever heard any of this he got good reports. From what my men were able to gather James Potter is obsessed with Hari and will stop at nothing to get to him. I wanted you all to know that Hari is top priority, he just can't know it." Kyoya passed for a moment to breathe, "I already have people watching him and trying to delay James but even then that can only do so much. My family's police force is on stand by for wen James Potter makes his move all that matters is when that will be."

(*)

Kyoya ran his hand through his hair, and then walked into the dining room. His father sat at the head of the table, his bothers on either side, then his sister on the left. He took the seat in front of her before looking up at her. "Fuyumi, there is someone I'd like you to meet. How long are you staying?"

"I'll be staying for about two more days; it's quite lonely in the house with only me there. Who is it that you want me to meet?" She asked curiously. "They are transfers from Great Britain, Draco and Harry Malfoy. They have been at the school for a while now and I believe you would love Harry."

"Why do you think I'd only like Hari, though, what about his brother Draco?"

"Draco is the more dominant of the two; Harry was adopted some time ago and is very sheltered by his family. Draco would likely be more interested in business than Harry is." They were interrupted by their father. "Where would you be meeting these two?"

"Kyoya can bring them to the house couldn't he?" Fuyumi asked, and then thought for a moment, "We would all get the chance to meet them then, and it would be faster that way." She said, looking around the table. Kyoya looked pensive for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "That might not work… Harry isn't comfortable with meeting too many people at once. He has PTSD and it's best to have a comfortable environment with few people until he's use to them. I'd rather not stress him; after all, he's in a new country with only his adoptive brother at the moment." He took a drink of water before continuing. "Draco would be very unhappy if such a thing happened and I'd want to discuss business with him in the future."

"This is for you to develop a business relationship? Kyoya that's terrible!" Fuyumi exclaimed. She didn't like the thought of using someone like that. "Well no, not entirely. Harry has some talents that could benefit from interacting with more people. I though meeting others with connections would encourage him to building confidence in his ability. Much like the rehabilitation programs do, he likes baked goods and making toys. I thought he would benefit from making others happy." Kyoya explained before his sister started lecturing him. Kyoya glanced up from his food when he realized it had gotten quiet.

His brother were looking at him, their father was as well. "How will this benefit the family?" Their father asked. Fuyumi looked a bit red in the face at this. "I see no reason to use an ill person to benefit the family, and while they may be a lesser family they have far more political power than we do, after all they descend from royalty. Draco's father is Lord Lucius Malfoy and Harry's biological brother his now Lord Potter." He watched with malicious satisfaction as his father stiffened at this.

"That was a disgusting question to ask." Yuuichi said as he looked at their father. Yuuichi is the oldest son; he didn't understand his youngest brother but cared for him even if he wasn't sure how to show that he did. He was use to his father's rather closed off personality; he was a business man first and foremost. Yuuichi was sure that it was his mother's influence that caused him not to be an only child and for that he was grateful.

Yoshio Ootori looks at his eldest son in surprise, his son had never said something like this to him before. "How is that a disgusting question?" He asked. This caused all of his children to look at him as if he need was mad. "Were you not listening to a word Kyoya just said?" His second eldest son questions him. "Yes, the boy has talent but I don't see how this would help the family."

"Father, Kyoya just said the boy has PTSD."

"I am aware of what your brother said, Fuyumi."

"That's what makes your question disgusting. Wanting to use a kid with PTSD for your own gain, Kyoya wants to help the kid not just himself." Akito snapped irritably. Yoshio thought over what was said for a moment, his children still watching him. It clicked after a while. "Oh, I see what you meant… Your mother usually explained things like this to me…"He commented awkwardly. Yoshio knew he was a bit emotionally stunted. He knew what emotions were but he couldn't really understand some things. He was too much of a business man to realize that there were some things you just don't do.

The four Ootori children were wondering if they should get someone to interoperate things like this for their father.

(*)

Tamaki*Reading about James*

The man was crazy, he could tell by how he spoke. Like it was perfectly alright to do what he did. He had wondered why Harry was so small, being around Hani's height and all. Tamaki knew Kyoya must have been disgusted when he had read through this. He knew the older teen must have read everything.

Tamaki grimaced; he would have never been able to do that. Kyoya more than likely knew this as well or he'd have made them their own entire packet to read. He had to protect his precious son from his biological father at all costs.

Kaoru*Police report*

He couldn't do it. _This is disgusting; Hikaru and I may have been cold and distant when we were younger and made people cry but this…_ _This was what put people in hell._ He couldn't grasp that someone's father could do that to them, their own child. Not only that but that their older sibling did nothing when it was clear they suspected something was going on. Kaoru wasn't sure how Hari's mother didn't try harder, make friends with someone more politically powerful and ask them for help.

His grip of the papers loosened and he cried. How could something like that happen! It made no sense to him! Hikaru would never let something like that happen, his mother would never let something like that happen! He… He… Kaoru couldn't think, his mind shut down and he cried.

Hikaru*Lily's View*

She was a weak woman. She thought she'd bet the man of her dreams and all that but turned into a monster. She tried to fight back, sure, but what happened to asking for help? HE was to powerful, she said. Hikaru sneered; she could have done something when he started smothering their first kid so that he'd be what that monster wanted. That woman could have taken them and skipped the country. She could have piled evidence against him and given it to someone.

Hikaru held his twin as he sobbed, they would do try to connect with Hari better. He made toys and could sow… Hikaru could work with that.

Haruhi *While reading medical report*

 _This is fucking horrible! How could someone do this to Hari, he is such a sweet boy._ Her hands trembled as she read through the medical report. The amount of broken bones he had past and new, the internal bruising, internal bleeding, outer bruising and swelling… The anal taring… _God, how long had it been going on?_ It was sickening, horrifying, saddening, she just didn't know what to think.

 _Hari is so sweet…_

She didn't understand, how could he be so… but he wasn't, was he? He had panic attacks, he carried his plushy around like a life-line, Amber went everywhere with him. **"I thought that the school did not allow animals?"**

 **"Normally, no but under… Certain Circumstances then they are; as long as they are trained and are here to do their job which this one clearly is."**

Those _circumstances_ must have been this. His own father, if it had been her family she would have been destroyed inside. It was amazing just how well adjusted Harry is.

She started crying, he emotions started to jumble up inside and she didn't know how to deal with it. Haruhi had always dealt with things herself but never had she had to deal with this. This, she never really thought about things like this. It made no sense, she wanted to be a lawyer, and she should have realized that things like this happen in the world.

Haruhi took no notice of how the others were panicking over her sobbing.

Mori*Trial*

Mori stared at the papers that he had gripped in his hands. The emotions that were coercing through him made him tremble, it was emotional overload. He had thought that Harry had been kidnapped and held for ransom and it had traumatized him. Hell, he thought that maybe a bit of torture but this went beyond torture. He didn't know what the fuck to call this! The pictures of Hari's back filled him with sadness, and blinding white rage.

Hari was so painfully shy and quiet, he didn't think himself all that smart, and he flinched at contact and loud sounds. The panic attacks were horrible and Mori hated them. Hari had scars on his wrists, ankles, back, sides, arms, stomach, his neck… It was a wonder the boy even stepped out of the house! Hari, at some level, probably hates and blames himself for what happened.

Mori wondered if there was even a chance that he and Hari would ever even get the chance to be together. After what he'd been through, Mori's heart constricted painfully. He wanted to help Hari and protect him, he wants to love Hari and be with him, to chase away the bad that happened. If he could Mori would kill every single one of the sick, twisted bastard that dared to touch Hari's beautiful person with his Katana. All of those sick fucks deserved to be hunted like animals as die a painful death before they rot in the deepest pits of hell. Mori would be damned if that twisted, psychotic, shit got _his sweet Hari_ again.

Hani *Confession*

Hani read the first paragraph and was ready to kill someone. How could someone rape their own son, and then invite other people to do it. He didn't see the man thinking of Hari as a person, but even an animal really. He kept referring to Hari as a pet, or a toy. Hani was disgusted that such people exist in the world. Hari is smaller than Hani was! That in it-self disturbed Hani a great deal.

He was small, but he was strong, you just couldn't really tell and he liked it that way. Harry however was small and thin. His school uniform, no matter how you looked at it was rather baggy. It was obvious that Draco had gotten it that way in hopes of Hari gaining weight and height. Hani himself was still growing, he knew he wouldn't be Mori's height but he'd eventually be taller than Draco. Hari would most likely be a few inches taller but not much taller than he was now.

It wasn't fair! Hari was so sweet, he was so like himself. He had a bunny, he was short and while Hani was Lolita Hari was it unconsciously! The boy would be tormented for his rest of his fucking life! That sick bastard even said that he'd do it again if he could. Hani wouldn't let him, he'd say no to cake first before he let that happen. He'd never forgive himself if he let it happen, Draco would be devastated and Mori…

Mori… Hani was sure his world would end. He wasn't sure if Mori realized it or not but he was in love with Hari. Mori would watched him continuously, carried his bag; it was like what he did for Hani but with an extreme to it. It was cute, in a strange way. Mori wasn't really sure how to woo someone; he didn't really do anything when he was being a host. Mori would most likely kill, um… severely wound, someone and ask questions later if it meant protecting Hari.

James Potter would die the day any of the hosts caught sight of him.

*Somewhere in Maine, United States*

James Potter looked for a car to steal when he shivered violently. He suspiciously looked around him. "I must be getting sick." He murmured to himself as he spotted a black car.

*Somewhere in England Jamie Potter's home.*

Jamie opened the door to find the bobby. "Jamie Potter?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked tiredly. He hadn't been able to rest well for years now. "Have you seen your father since his release?" Jamie froze. "He was released? Why, would you do that? When did he get out?" Jamie panicked. The officers calmed him. "He was released about two months ago, he was to start his probation, he never checked in."

"I haven't seen him… I… I think he may be after… my brother." He whispered the last part. He felt horrible for what happened to his baby brother. He was to raped up in his own issues he'd ignored his brother the older they grew. The only time he'd ever really seen Harry was when he'd played the piano. "Do you have any idea where your brother may be?"

"Harry… was adopted after what happened. Lord and Lady Malfoy took him in after Lord Malfoy saved Harry. I… I haven't seen him since." Jamie told them as much as he could. When they were gone he sat on his couch and cried for what he had lost. He had lost his brother, his mother, and his happiness. His father could go die in a bloody fucking hole for all he cared.

(*)

Done: March 14, 2016

Edited: March 15, 2016

Words: 3,392


	11. Chapter 11: Visiting the Ootori's

Chapter 11: Meeting the Ootori's

Harry looked wide eyed at Draco as he ran from his bedroom back into his own room. It was rather crazy this morning; Kyoya had called yesterday sometime after dinner asking if they wanted to come over. It had been a surprise for the two younger boys but Draco thought it was a nice idea. Harry remembered how Draco had been happy about it.

**Flashback**

Harry looked up from the dishes he was washing as the phone started ringing. Draco had already got up to answer it, leaving his business papers on the dining table. "Hello?" Harry shut off the water and walked over, Amber watched from her spot on the floor by the table. "Who is it?" He asked. Draco covered the mouth piece, "It's Kyoya." Then put it on speaker. "I hope I didn't interrupt your dinner."

"No, Harry was washing up and I was doing some paperwork. Is something the matter?"

"No not at all, I do apologize if I worried you; I know it is a bit late to be calling."

"That's good, um, not to sound rude but why are you calling?" Draco asked. He was curious after all; Kyoya wasn't really one for social calls. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow." Harry was confused, were the others going to be there? What about Kyoya's family? He was dating Tamaki after all; surely Kyoya would like his boyfriends company more than theirs. Draco was looking at the phone as if it was something alien. "Hello? Draco, Harry? Are you still there?" Draco snapped out of it and answered, asking if the others would be there. "Oh, no they won't. Tamaki is doing something tomorrow, Hikaru and Kaoru are with their father, Mori and Hani bother have kendo, and Haruhi is spending time with her father. I know it was quite presumptuous of me to assume that you had nothing to do."

"Don't worry, we don't. Just a bit of paperwork, Harry doesn't really go out so we stay home often."

"It would be nice to go to your house Kyoya, sir."

"Hello Hari."

"Hello." Harry smiled; they were being invited to a friend's house, how exciting! "Draco, you never did answer." Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Please, Draco can we go?"

"Don't worry, I want you to get out the house more." He turned back to the phone. "We'll go, when do you want us to go over?"

"A bit before noon if fine, be warned, my family is home."

"That's fine." Harry said. "From what I can tell from being around you your house should be calm. Don't worry, I should be fine."

"If you're sure, and sense you will be here for lunch is there anything you would prefer?" Harry wondered if he already knew what they preferred and if he was just asking to be polite. "Harry, anything you want to try? I'm sure that Kyoya's chefs won't mind if you watch them if they eat something more traditional. You have been trying to make them."

"You've been trying to make traditional Japanese food?"

"Yes, Harry has taken up cooking lately. I am sure you've noticed our bentos."

"Yes, I have, I can see what we will be having tomorrow if you like."

"That's alright, Kyoya, I'd rather it be a surprise." Harry chirped then yawned. "If that's all Kyoya it is time for Harry to go to bed." Draco said making Harry pout. He didn't want to go to bed yet; he wanted to stay up some more. It was only 11: 30 p.m. and Draco wasn't going to bed yet! "My apologies, I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Good night, Draco, Harry."

"Good night Kyoya." They said and the call ended.

**End**

Now Draco wanted to make a good impression and was going through all of their clothes. Harry had been dressed for a bit over half an hour now. Draco has been getting ready for two and a half hours now. They had about one hour before they needed to leave, it took a while to get to Kyoya's from their home.

Harry looked at Amber who looked back at him before they looked at Draco. "You have an hour before we need to leave and you haven't got your stuff ready." Harry commented. This caused the blonde to go into an even bigger panic and stumble as he pulled on a pair of trousers. Harry shook his head and went to Draco's 'office' –left half of the dining table- and fixed up the papers before putting them into a folder. He was sure Kyoya and he would talk business at some point, probably while he was watching the cooks. Harry stopped. _How did Kyoya get our home phone number?_

Draco came running into the living room looking frantic. Harry held up the folder he put Draco's papers in and a slice of toast. "You need to eat; I got the rest of your things ready for when you were done. We have half an hour before we leave, please stop freaking out."

"Thank you, Harry." Draco breathed gratefully, blushing. He felt bad for not helping Harry but he really wanted to make a good impression, this could be good for the family. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you want to help dad. Now come on, let's go! We get to go to a friend's house! This is so exciting!" Draco smiled; Harry had a light in his eyes with a free smile on his face. He'd have to tell Kyoya how grateful he was. There was a flash from the side, startling them. A maid scurried away giggling.

They were getting into their car twenty minutes later when a maid came running out of the house. "Master Draco! I though you would want this, I made one fore Master Harry as well." She huffed out. Draco blinked at her before taking two small papers out her outstretched hand. It was a photo of what just happened in the living room. "Thank you, Yoko. This was very nice of you." Draco smiled at her; the woman seemed very pleased by this and went back to the house.

(*)

**After the call**

Kyoya looked at the menu for tomorrow with a critical eye. They would be making something that would be easiest for foreigners to eat. His father's doing no doubt; he'd have to change that. Shifting clothes let him know that the cooks were fidgeting. "Our guests are from high society in England, distant line of royalty, they don't need something so simple. One of our guests wishes to watch you as you are preparing lunch, he would like to get a better grasp on Japanese cuisine." His glasses glinted. "I am sure you have heard that one of our guests is easily pleased. Take care in being as quiet as you can, loud noises will startle him." They looked at Kyoya, bug eyed.

The kitchen was a loud place to be in, there was shouting, banging, hell chopping was loud! How were they going to be quiet? They needed to a new menu; breakfast was fine but lunch and dinner… "We can make a sampler; they have small amounts of different things. They can be used in bento, simple and easy to make, doesn't make that much noise."

"What would you be putting in the sampler?"

"Rose Maki, Temarizushi, Futomaki, Inarizushi, and Nigirizushi, we could add mini steam buns to it."

"What kind of temarizushi were you planning on using?" Kyoya questioned. "Smoked salmon, the others would take more time."

"Yes, that should do. I plan on the youngest guest being excited to be at a friend's house. He may tier himself out by the time dinner time comes around and have to leave. Depending on how long business takes there must be something that will please them both. I don't want to disappoint."

"We will do our best master Kyoya."

(*)

Kyoya was not a morning person, he never had been. He enjoyed his sleep, but this was important. So he was awake before 11:00 a.m. getting ready. He surprised to see that Akito was awake, he was far worse than Kyoya in the morning. Of course, Akito was obviously still sleepy. He was narrow eyed and grumbling but he was taking to, from what he could tell, security. Kyoya was suspicious that his family had been snooping in his room, or worse, doing to their own research on Harry.

Fuyumi was putting what appeared to be fuzzy slippers by the door, he was sure Harry would love that. The boy seemed to adore soft fabrics. She also put soft covers on the dining room chairs, something he had forgotten to do. From what the police found leather was something he didn't think was good to have around at the moment. Fuyumi spotted her brother and straightened. "Kyoya, is this okay?"

She was nervous; Kyoya had only ever had that blonde boy, Tamaki, over. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Sure the maids and everyone else could do it but she wanted to be useful. "Yes, I had been meaning to get something to cover the leather. What fabric is it?"

"Oh good, I'm glad. The fabric is simple, cotton; it has some silk in it to make it softer." She said. Fuyumi was happy that she could help her brother; it wasn't often that she could.

(*)

"Look Draco!" Harry gasped as he looked outside. They had just been let in from the main gate and were now going up the drive. The estate was large, the house looked very controlled, and business like. It put Harry off a bit; he loved all the flowers and plants but the house not so much. Harry didn't like all the big open windows either. He still planned on asking about the flowers they had on the grounds.

The car stopped, Draco could see Kyoya waiting on the steps. "When would you like me to return sir?" The driver, Isamu, asked. "I'll text you, in the meantime go get something nice for your wife, I'm sure she would like you home." The man smiled and bowed before getting back into the car and leaving.

Harry spotted a lady peeking from the window and asked Kyoya about her. "That was just Fuyumi, my sister." Kyoya said glancing at the window. Kyoya led them into the house. "These are really soft." Harry commented as he wiggled his toes. Amber sniffed at the strange fuzzy creature on her master's feet. Once she deemed them safe she looked to Kyoya expectantly. This struck Kyoya as bazar and caused him to wonder just where the dog got her training. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

They walked in on Kyoya's brothers arguing with each other. The youngest son sighed as he took in the sight not really caring what they were arguing over. He coughed to get their attention. The two immediately stopped fighting and turned in their direction. "I thought you were having two people over." Yuuichi said looking at Kyoya, he saw a blonde male and a dog but that was all. Kyoya frowned and looked, Draco he could see.

Harry blushed when Kyoya stepped to the side, revealing him to the two older men in the room. He tried to hide behind Draco but he turned so he couldn't. Yuuichi's and Akito's grew wide at the sight. Kyoya was friends with him? Then they remembered what Kyoya had said, **He has PTSD and it's best to have a comfortable environment with few people until he's use to them. I'd rather not stress him; after all, he's in a new country with only his adoptive brother at the moment.** The boy looked like he was in his last years of elementary! "Yuuichi, Akito this is Draco, the blonde and Harry."

"What about the dog?"

"Amber, Harry's dog, the bunny is Lapin."

"Hello Draco-san, Hari-san." They said. They blushed lightly when Harry gave a nervous smile and looked away. "Kyoya, are you going to your room? Would you like some tea?" Fuyumi asked as they turned to leave. Harry clutched Lapin closer to his chest, where had she come from? Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder when she saw that the woman had startled him. Fuyumi looked at them guiltily when she noticed. "I apologize if I startled you." She squeaked and gave a small bow.

"Do you have a preference Hari, Draco?"

"I mean no offence but your Earl Grey sucks bollocks."

"Draco!" Harry squawked appalled. "What? It's true! Why do you think we have so many packs in the freezer?" The green eyed male paused, he had not thought of that. "What about the Green tea?"

"I don't think you need that much sugar right now." Harry pouted; he wasn't _that_ bad about putting sugar in his tea. At least he wasn't putting as much as Honey-Senpai does. "Mint tea, that way you won't be tempted to empty the sugar bowl." Draco said. "Mint tea would be lovely if you have it otherwise right now all Harry is allowed is water and fruit juice." The blonde told Fuyumi. She smiled and hurried away to tell one of the maid, she'd have done it if she was allowed in the kitchen anymore.

(*)

Amber watched the new humans; the dog found the two males her master just mat strange. Like the tall dark male from the big pink place. The glasses human's room was very pleasing, very spacious. The bed was big; her human liked it, though he shrank when he sat on it.

They talked for a while, to calm Harry down from his excitement. It was while talking and going from topic to topic that Kyoya made a discovery. Kyoya was surprised at how easy it was to speak with Harry and Draco. For someone so small and shy Harry was very opinionated when it came to clothes –Jamie's influence- and toys.

The smaller boy even went so far as to use Lapin as an example. Showing off Lapin's fine stitching, vibrant color, soft fabric type and how he had matching eyes. "It all has to come together; all handmade toys are master pieces! It takes time and patience to make something that means everything to someone!" Harry stated stubbornly. His brows furrowed, his lips pouting as he held Lapin before himself as he was eyed critically. "Harry is currently working on some for the host club."

"Honey has Usa-chan though and Tamaki has his teddy bear." Kyoya was sure that while the others would take them to be kind they were a bit too old for them. "Not for the Hosts, the plushie's are for the guests to buy." Draco said as he shuffled through papers. He must have found what he was looking for when he smiled in triumph. "Here I have some pictures of what he finished; I even wrote how many of each he made."

The picture showed one of each of them, he had to admit, Harry was very good. They didn't look like those flat dolls you see, more like small pillows or a regular animal plush. "How many does he have of each?" Kyoya couldn't help but ask. Draco started flipping through the pages he had pulled out with the pictures. "Let's see, the twins he made six for each so far. For you he had thirteen, Harry has the same amount for Tamaki, there are ten of Honey-sempai, and fourteen of Mori-sempai. I think the twins are harder for him to do because he tries to make them as identical as possible. Honey's I know take more time because Harry either adds on Usa-chan or a slice of cake to his." Draco explained. "Just how long has he been working on these?"

"The second week since we met you?"

"I notice that you didn't mention Haruhi or yourselves."

"I assume you know about why we came here."

"I understand but Haruhi?" Kyoya wanted to know why they didn't make her with the others. Harry stopped staring at Lapin and looked up at them; setting the plush on his lap to his hands were free to grab his tea. "Well, Haruhi-chan is part of the club but if I made a plush of her it would end up looking very girly. We don't want people thinking I'm trying to insult her… him… um." Just then Akito poked his head in. "Lunch is ready to be made if Hari would still like to watch."

"We'll be right there." Kyoya said, berating himself inwardly at forgetting to give them a tour. He didn't have people over often enough to remember that such things were important so people don't get lost in the house. "Alright then, don't take long, we're hungry." Akito said and left.

(*)

Amber didn't go into the kitchen, and Harry refused to let Lapin into it. The shorter boy shocked the cooks; he was small and couldn't reach the cabinets. The cooks were surprised that they enjoyed all the questions and the quiet atmosphere. Harry asked why they cut a certain way. He asked why they made them in the shape they did and if they could be done in different shapes. He even asked for the best ways to put them in a bento so that he could fit more but still make it look nice. They liked this new friend of Kyoya's.

Lunch was served and Harry was pleased that some of these were his work. He was a quick learner, he was hands on, and the kitchen staff was very nice and patient with him. They hadn't crowded him and only one or two came up to talk to him at a time. They talked mostly just him, Draco, Kyoya, and Fuyumi. Yuuichi and Akito were a bit awkward, to Harry it seemed like they didn't know what to do with themselves. Harry couldn't really help himself, he wasn't allowed to ask questions with James and the Malfoys never really edited what he asked. "Why are your brothers being so awkward Kyoya?"

Draco shocked on his Inarizushi, Kyoya and Fuyumi swallowed their drink wrong. Akito and Yuuichi looked shocked at Harry's blunt question. "Harry!" Draco breathed, flushing Harry's question. "What, what I do?" Harry questioned; had he done something wrong? He hadn't meant to, really he hadn't! Fuyumi laughed, "Oh, no worries Draco-san, they are bring awkward."

The two scowled at their sister, embarrassed. They were not use to social interaction at lunch or even dinner that didn't involve business. It was rare that they didn't bring official work to the table. "So, we heard that you like making toys." Yuuichi comments after clearing his throat. Fuyumi rolled her eyes but didn't comment on it wasn't official business so it should be alright. Draco groans at the question and Harry's eyes light up. "Yes he does, but before he goes into a tirade about the wonders of toy making, I just want you to know that it can last at least an hour."

(*)

When time came around for them to leave Harry was falling asleep. "Kyoya is so nice, he's my second ever friend to invite me over. Isn't Kyoya-san very nice Dray?" Harry exclaimed. They were seated in the living room with Kyoya's family. Yoshio's hand twitched; inwardly he was disturbed, because he wanted to coo at his youngest son's small, male school friend. The child acted very strangely when he was sleepy.

Earlier Yoshio had been digging into Harry's past and had not been at all happy with what he had found; the doctors he employed would have done so much better. He wanted to speak with Lord Malfoy about this. When he had seen the boy at dinner, which he'd arrived late to, he was staring intently at some mini steam buns on a serving platter. "What are those?" His voice was soft, a bit scratchy, but he had some damage from screaming. He wondered if any of the boy's friends noticed it at all. Yoshio winced at the memory of the small male's medical report, it had been rather long. "I believe those are the mini steam buns, I am not sure what is in them."

"Would you like one Harry? You must eat something before you go to sleep." Draco told him. Harry glanced up at Draco where his head was on his shoulder. "But Dray, I'm tired now. We did lots today, we talked, and I made food with the cooks, and we explored outside, and we ate lunch, and we learned poker-"

"Who taught you poker?" Draco asked incredulously. He had not been aware of this, when did it happen? "Yuuichi taught me when Kyo-san and you were talking about boring stuff!" Harry chirped with a sleepy smile. Everyone older than Harry looked at the accused who was to busy not looking at them. Yoshio sighed silently and shook his head slightly at his son. Teaching the boy poker! Draco looked indignantly at the older male for a moment before turning back to Harry. "Well you won't be playing poker so you need to eat something, you are much too thin."

"I gained weight!"

"And when you skip a meal it is like you skipped a week of food, you drop weight like you go through your toy making materials."

"Do not!" Harry huffed, blinking slowly. Kyoya watched the brother's interaction with the eyes of a hawk. Fuyumi smiled at the two of them. Draco scoffed at the drowsy boy and picked up a steam bun and tapped Harry's bottom lip with it. The green eyed boy turned his head away a bit. "Harry I will take away all of you fabrics if you don't eat." The Ootori's raised their brows in surprised at Draco's sharp tone. Harry, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified at the blonde, paying no attention at his tone.

Lapin's button eyes glinted as he watched the blonde boy, he would dare. He was getting a sweater made!

(*)

Kyoya carried Harry to the car when it showed up, his black hair brushing his chin. Draco had been right; the younger Malfoy was indeed much too light. He was startled when Harry spoke, "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Hari is there something you wanted?" He did not stubble nor did he attempt to put Harry down. "Forgot… I forgot to give you something." He mumbled and sluggishly took something from his little backpack. Kyoya could see that it was small, a letter maybe. "What it is?"

"Thought… Thought you'd like… it." He whispered and didn't stir again. He placed Harry in the car, Draco securing him. He placed the small gift in his pocket and bid them a good night. He stayed until the car lights could no longer be seen from where he stood before he turned and went back in the house. "If you need me I will be in my room, on the phone."

Kyoya looked at his room, he remembered when he had to make connections with Tamaki, how he had lost his composure. Draco and Harry were much easier, not spontaneous, but then… Being spontaneous would most likely be bad for Harry's health.

"Kyoya, I didn't think you would call today! How are you?" Tamaki's excited voice flittered through the phone. "I am fine Tamaki, I had company." He responded calmly. "Your father had business at the house again?" Kyoya could practically hear the frown in his boyfriend's voice. "No, I actually believe my father had worked at all today."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was curious about the company I had over."

"I didn't know you had other friends Kyoya."

"I do not."

"Everyone was busy though."

"I invited Draco and Hari over."

"That's wonderful Kyoya! Hari was fine with meeting your family; I know your father can be a bit overpowering. Fuyumi was there, I remember you saying her husband was away."

"Yes, he was fine; in fact he seemed very excited to be coming over."

"That's good, isn't it?" Tamaki questioned unsurely. "That he was happy, yes, however it seems that there was more damage than I thought. Did you read the part about Hari not having friends _anymore_ until Draco?"

"I do."

"I really think he had no friends, not even before Draco if ever."

"Well, what all did you do?"

"They got here a bit before lunch so I introduced them to my brothers and sister. We had tea, Draco brought up the subject of books. We got to the subject of clothes at one point. I made the mistake of bringing it up, you know about how my sister goes through my drawers." Kyoya grimaced at the memory. "How was that a mistake?"

"When we got into patterns and fabric types it was like speaking to Hikaru and Kaoru's mother before a showing. I hadn't been aware that Harry could be so animated about something that wasn't music."

"Surely it wasn't that bad? Their mother is a complete manic before a show!"

"He started talking about skin and how it reacts to fabrics, how patterns and colors go with what skin type."

"Wow, how long did it last?" Tamaki inquired he was curious now. "He went into how it connects with toys." He sighed. "Oh, he seems very opinionated about toys. He always complements Usa-chan."

"He ranted for almost an hour before getting lost in thought. At that point I knew not to bring up clothes or fabrics around him. I actually believe it was something else he connected to his brother with before he became overwhelmed."

"That's good, isn't it? The talking I mean, it means he was happy right?"

"Yes, which actually reminds me of something I learned of today." Kyoya actually perked up a bit. "Draco brought up that Harry was working on some toys. They're of the club; he is actually making them to sell. I have pictures I would like to show you."

"That's grate; he likes us enough to be comfortable." Tamaki sounded excited. He had been worrying that Harry was uncomfortable with them. Kyoya smiled a bit at Tamaki's tone. The two continued to talk for almost two hours. Kyoya was not disturbed the rest of the night. The two older teens went to bed and greeted their rest with smiles on their faces.

(*)

It was late in the morning when Kyoya finally woke; he followed his normal rituals when he came across his clothes from yesterday. He stared at them; something was nagging at him about them. He shrugged while shaking his head and picked them up. He checked the pockets of his shirt as he went to where he had placed his hamper. He found nothing so he checked the pocket of his trousers. He touched something, surprised he pulled it out. He thought for a moment then smiled.

Hari's gift.

He looked at it, an envelope. Turning it in his hand he read the writing on it, _Thank you Kyoya_. Kyoya gave a small smile and opened it. Taking out what was inside he was surprised. It was a picture; Hari had the brightest smile Kyoya had ever seen, clutching Lapin to his chest. Draco was looking at Hari with a sad but happy smile. The picture showed some of the house, in the background Kyoya could see a room. The door was open and he could see piles upon piles of fabrics and toys.

Kyoya had left to Tamaki's house and Fuyumi, Yuuichi, Akito were snooping in his room. In a small frame above his bed beneath a painting was a framed picture of Harry and Draco.


	12. Chapter 12: A Collision of Events

Chapter 12: A Collision of Events

Draco sighed as he stood behind Harry before club starts, there were cherry blossoms stuck in the green eyed boys dark locks. He had been planning to fight with the thick mass of blackness to get them out but decided that it would add to the theme the club had going today and so he left it alone. Peeking over Harry's shoulder he smiled as he watched Harry stitch some fabric together. It was a good thing they were sitting together today; Harry was enjoying the little pond Kyoya had put in. Said something about it being relaxing to put his feet in the cool water. It was rather hot inside so it didn't take away from the atmosphere of the room.

Things went on easily enough. The girls had caused Harry to burst into tears at one point though. It took twenty minutes to calm him down enough to be taken back to the little pond. The girls had been asked to leave. Of course, that had lead Draco to mutter darkly about insensitive wenches that should be dealt with.

Soon club was over and Harry was still hard at work after being led away . "Who you calling shady!" yelled Kaoru. "Yeah, take a good look at your-self, boss!" Hikaru yelled. Harry didn't move, much too concentrated on his work, so Draco looked over. The others were arguing about Haruhi being a girl and letting the school know. "You don't have to rush things she's going to be found out soon enough,"

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked stupidly. The others gave her a dull look. "That's right I forgot all about it." Kyoya said. "Then that means, there's no doubt, they're going to know, I'm really a girl." She said as if it wasn't that big of a deal. The others fell over themselves at her unconcerned attitude to the situation. _That girl is so slow about things._ As if Draco had room to talk. The look on Tamaki's face was a bit creepy, however what he said made Draco scowl. Tamaki is Kyoya's boyfriend, isn't he? "However, instead of me we'll use Range!" He said happily.

"Is it time to leave Draco?" The blonde looked down at his brother and nodded. The two got ready to leave and left the club to their own devices. Draco was sure Kyoya would understand after all.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Draco looked up from his breakfast when his phone went off, he glanced at it and saw Kyoya's name. Placing his fork down the blonde picked up the smartphone. Kyoya doesn't usually contact them this early.

Kyoya: Don't come to school, Physical Exams today.

Draco pales and runs out to the car, Harry was about to get in when Draco snagged his sleeve and yanked him out. "We're not going to school today!" He shouts in slight panic. He could not believe that he had forgotten something so important! Harry, on the other hand, simply allowed himself to be pulled inside, bewildered at Draco's behavior. Amber barked at the blonde for yanking her delicate master so suddenly like he did.

Draco: Got him! ❃

Kyoya: Good, no need for uncomfortable questions.

Draco: G2g, need to distract Harry ❃

The two black screened their phones and concentrated at the task at hand. For Kyoya it was an assignment and for Draco it was the last of his breakfast. Harry sat on the couch looking at the maids in confusion. "Miss. Shio, do you know why Draco pulled me from the car?" The raven asked. The maid gave Harry a confused smile. "I'm sorry young master; I don't, would you like me to look at the school calendar?" She offered. "If you could that would be helpful, Miss. Shio."

"Oh, right away young master!" She said brightly before hurrying off. The other maids giggled behind their hands at how adorable their youngest master looked. He was gazing at the back of his brother's blonde head and running his fingers down Amber's neck.

It took a moment for the computer to start as it was mostly used for school, then look for the password for the computer from the little notebook that she had. She was head maid after all. Sadly the school webpage was rather confusing to navigate, "This must be a snobbish rich people thing." She mumbled. Once she found the calendar she had to put in the date she wanted to look at. "Rather specific, quicker than scrolling." Miss. Shio scrunched her nose, making it crease cutely. "They have a lot of events for a school, must be a rich people thing. Are all of these event things mandatory? They seem pointless, could always hire a tutor on these days."

The events were just weird! What was the point of having a farming event that lasted a week? Don't they have a class for that?

Miss. Shio was outraged by what she found! There were no senses of secure privacy the way they were doing the physical exams at all! From the guidelines they gave it was rather open. Her little master Harry would never strip his clothes in such and easily opened space full of perverse people! She heard Master Draco speaking to his father on the phone about that club they befriended. Those perverse girls gluing themselves to them like trashy harlots! She frowned; maybe she should speak to their parents… They might want to transfer.

Miss Shio closed the window and shut down the computer. No sense in wasting energy leaving it on. She made her way back to where her Masters were and explained what she had found out. She would print out the rest of the calendar and put one in each of the young master's rooms, kitchen, and maid's area. With a smile she bid her Masters farewell as they went out to explore.

It was rather sunny out and quite hot, but Draco smiled at Harry. He was shyly speaking to the venders at the market about the products they were selling, after his anxiety medication. One was a pregnant man who seemed a bit sad, Harry smiled at him and spoke very excitedly about them fabrics, beads, and other materials he tried to sell. Rich people didn't like buying raw material unless they were designers. The man was so happy to talk about the different things he had. Harry got so much stuff that the man packed it into a box and was having it shipped to the house. He and Harry exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact. It was nice to see Harry so excited over something and seem so comfortable around people.

Harry was so happy at the moment; he got lots and lots of new materials to work with. He haggled with a vender for pricing for fruit, though he had gotten frustrated and cried. He got his price though! Two melon, a six oranges, eight containers of strawberries, six kiwi, nine banana's, and a pound of green grapes all for ¥2,020.03 or 20 American dollars. The smaller teen was ever so pleased. Though, what Draco wanted with that many strawberries was up for debate. Harry narrowed his eyes a bit and glanced over at Draco. The blonde was looking at a map to find a store he wanted to look at. He had a feeling he knew what the strawberries were for but he couldn't really say for sure. His brother was a weird one, a sugar junkie. To each his own he guessed.

Shrugging his small shoulders Harry glanced around, green eyes not lingering on anything for too long. Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention; he froze, on a bench sat a large dark brown clock with a stag on the clock face. It looked like an antique but it was made to look that way. He had had one that looked just like it in his room, He had put it in there, to record things. Those horrible things that he was made to watch over and over. Then a man came out of nowhere and picked it up. Harry turned, not wanting to be seen, looking for his brother. "Draco." He whispered but received no answer. "Draco." He called again louder. "What, Harry?"

"I don't want to be here anymore." He replied his voice shaking a bit. This caused Draco to look at him. He was pale, trembling ever so slightly, his green eyes wide with fear, with a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Draco nodded, looking around quickly as they moved.

Honey blinked from behind the glasses perched atop his nose. Something didn't feel right but he wasn't sure what it was. The blonde glanced at his cousin; he stood tall –tall for him anyway- in his Doctor get-up but stiffly, ready for a foe that wasn't there. No, something was going on, something was happening or is going to happen he just didn't know what it was. He looked away there was nothing he could do about it at the moment he'd just have to wait.

Sometime later Honey and the others were back in the club room, waiting for Haruhi to return from her exam. The feeling from before had not left the small host, it was making him rather agitated really. "It seems something happened while the Malfoys were out. It seems that Harry was quite distraught." Kyoya told everyone as he read something on his phone. His glasses glinted as he turned to look at them all. Honey froze, that must have been the feeling from earlier.

Takashi frowned, he liked the Malfoys, and they weren't loud, and didn't expect him to really answer them with his words. Though his cousin, he was sure, fancied the younger snooty blonde. Takashi wondered what happened while they were out. He knew that Hari, Harri? Hary? Harry wouldn't get emotional if it was something trivial, unless he got really frustrated. Harry only really cried or got scared when he was reminded of what happened. It didn't sit right with Takashi that something to horrible happened to someone like Harry. Harry who smiled shyly when complemented, or grinned happily when talking about something he loved to do, and made too much of that wonderful shrimp he puts in his bento and shares with Takashi.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru. "Draco says he isn't sure, just that when they got home that Harry was nearly hysterical when they returned home from their day out. He even sent everyone to lock the doors and windows. He had the gate sealed and anyone without a pass key can't get in. He locked himself in his closet muttering about clocks." Everyone frowned.

Clocks?

What did clocks have to do with anything?

Hikaru and Kaoru knew though, they both read the police report. Even though cops writing the reports couldn't keep their disgust and horror out of them, no doubt they felt terrible. "There was a clock in his room. A camera was hidden in it, in the center to the clock hands didn't get in the way. It recorded everything he did in the room it happened in. It was made to look like an antique it had a stag of the clock face, roman numerals for the numbers, copper clock hands. It wasn't all that big; you could carry it without a problem, about as tall as those holiday popcorn tins." Hikaru explained. It was the only thing he could think of that would connect to Hari… Harry's current melt down. "Was it a custom clock?" asked Kyoya

"No, you can get them fairly easily but you can make them more personalized, like the stag on the clock face. That would have had to be added on. The clocks are normally used to security, to watch a room, check for theft or something." He said in a detached way. The twins were sickened when they found something that was meant to secure your home was used for something so horrible.

Haruhi tilted her head as she frowned along with the others. "If they weren't here because of the exams, then what were they doing?" She questioned. Kyoya tapped away on his phone for a moment before his frown deepened as if he were confused or frustrated. "He said that they were at a market, that there shouldn't have been anything for clocks there it was only a produce and martials market." He began typing in the middle talking. "Should we go visit them?" Honey asked, clearly distressed.

Honey wanted to check on them, Harry must be very upset and Draco must feel terrible for not being able to help. Harry usually let Draco help though, like hold him and sing to him, or just hold him. The small blond frowned. "He locked himself in a closet? He must be very upset to not let Draco-san help." He murmured to himself. Mori glanced down, his cousin had a point. If Harry was upset enough that he would let even Draco near him it must have had to really upset him.

"We can't visit." Kaoru said, looking at the others as he leaned into his brother. "Yeah, it's all locked up. They won't let up in until they are son with a sweep and then they will be on alert for a while after that right? It's what happened at our house after a theft." Hikaru reminded them from over his brother's shoulder.

Tamaki looked down to the ground with a slight slump in his poster and sighed before looking back up. "We'll have to look into it. Kyoya, your family's police force can get the video feed from the market they were at right? We start there." He said with conviction, tapping the side of his fist into his open hand. "Shouldn't we let the police handle this?" Haruhi asked nervously. She was stared at strangely for her question. "You do realize that many rich and famous people, even people in politics have investigators? My family just so happens to have its own police force." Kyoya said before going back to his phone. He needed to get them to look into Potter and his where abouts.


End file.
